What does the future hold?
by starryskyangel1
Summary: FINISHED Contrary to what everyone thought would happen-Summer married Seth, settled down in Newport and became the ultimate mom. Marissa, a famous actress, meets Ryan again after a their breakup. Ryan's one night stand could cause trouble. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I admit. . . I don't own The OC, but please don't sue me.  
  
This is ten years in the future.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Summer couldn't hide her feelings for Seth anymore. After Ryan and Marissa broke up after the whole Oliver shooting, Ryan dumped her for some cheap ex from Chino, Summer still after all of these years hated Theresa, and Ryan and Marissa barely ever spoke with each other again. Even though she was still totally sad for Marissa, she needed to let her school know that she was going out with the uber dork of Newport, Seth. Summer fixed up Seth, made him wear Abercrombie clothes and act like the jocks. Surprisingly, Harbor High accepted this, and they were the cutest couple around. Seth secretly hated this, but he also didn't miss the daily beatings from the football team.  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!!"  
  
Three kids ran down from the sweeping stair case, mobbing their father.  
  
"It's great to have you home after a long day of work," Summer said, wiping flour off of her 600 dollar Dolce and Gabbana checkered apron. They had made a whole line for the practical mom a few years ago. "How was your day at work being the CEO of one of the biggest companies in America?"  
  
"Stop with the joking Summer, you know that it just makes me egotistical."  
  
"But it is true, Seth, look at all of what we have," she gestured to her surroundings.  
  
Seth did really have to admit that he had his life made. With the girl of his dreams at his wife and three adoring and adorable children, he was a very happy man. But he also got at what Summer meant by "all they had". They had basically everything anyone ever imagine and more. With the biggest mansion in Newport, six cars in the driveway(with only two people in the household able to drive, not including the numerous servants), 10 bedrooms, 11 bathrooms, a guest house, a big pool with a waterfall and slide, a private dock and beach, a screening room, and much more, not to mention the towering amounts of rare comic books. It hurt his head just to think about all of it. He felt really bad about Ryan, who was almost like a brother to him. Sure, Ryan was successful as a public defender, just like Seth's dad, Sandy, but he was a bit worried at how Ryan was holding up in New York City with little salary and no love life.  
  
"Hello, earth to Cohen, stop daydreaming."  
  
"I was just thinking about Ryan, you know, because he really hasn't called in a while. I don't think he is holding up that well. . ."  
  
"Let's stop rambling here, the dinner is getting cold."  
  
Even after all of these years, Summer's bitchiness was still going strong in her, but by now, Seth had gotten used to it.  
  
As they all sat down to dinner, with Seth and Summer at the ends of the table, trying to feed Ethan, the little 1 year old, and the two twin girls, Emma and Madison.  
  
Summer tapped on one of her crystal wine glasses with her butter knife, gently of course, it was Vera Wang, she announced, "I forgot to tell you all, but there is some thing major about to happen. . ."  
  
Tell me if I should continue, review plez! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Marissa's mother has been killed in a car accident." Summer continued  
  
"Oh my, that must be horrible for Marissa, how is she holding up?" Seth questioned.  
  
"She's fine, she is still getting over some of the shock. You know they have never been close, but Coop is still pretty stunned. I thought maybe we could go pack up as a family and visit her in LA to give her some support."  
  
"I agree, so what time do we leave?"  
  
(At Marissa's house)  
  
Marissa sat on her bed, still numb, even though she had received that call much earlier that day. She had never been really close to her mother, she always felt like her mother ousted her. Marissa had never known someone who cared that much about society and public image as much as her mother. Still, Julie Cooper was her mother and always would be. Back in high school, Julie forced her into doing stupid charity events and galas and even wanted Marissa to dump Ryan! Ryan... her heart leapt at the thought of him. She wondered if he still ever thought about her, just like she thought about him every night before going to bed. Summer had once briefly mentioned that Ryan was in New York as a public defender. After all of these years, Marissa suddenly felt the urge to reconnect with him. She would get the details about his number and stuff like that from Summer when she came with her own Brady Bunch.  
  
She crawled into her bed, under the purple comforter, and turned the 42 inch plasma T.V., that was in front of her, on. She mindlessly flipped through the channels, there was a movie on, some chick flick she starred in, the Pepsi commercials with her, the E! Hollywood story of her, and some gossip shows talking about her latest movie (unimportant) and her latest breakup (quite important). The LA news channel had a breaking story about her mother's car crash. "Don't people ever get a life besides watching all about my personal life?" she thought. Tomorrow, there would be plenty of calls, dateline, interviews, Barbara Walters, to ask for her opinion on her own mother's death. It was so hard being the A-List actress, she couldn't go out for a good cup of Starbuck's grande mocha frap with out being stalked or taken pictures of by the paparazzi. Marissa wondered if across the country, Ryan was watching those pathetic stories about her and her life.  
  
She turned off her T.V., switched the light off, and pulled the blankets up tight. Tomorrow, she would receive solace from her best friend, Summer. For now, she needed to get her beauty sleep in case the paparazzi took a picture of her at the airport picking Summer, Seth, and the family up. (At the airport in Newport)  
  
(Boarding the Cohen's private jet)  
  
"I hate this plane, why couldn't you get one of the bigger ones? These are so tiny, and the kids don't have enough room to play around in."  
  
"Summer, stop being a bitch. First of all, I told you the bigger ones are in maintenance, and I can't just take them out of the hangar in a 5 hour notice. Second of all, the kids are going to go to sleep, and this plane has nice beds. Third of all, this plane has my favorite comic books. So if you don't mind, I'm going to sit down and start reading one."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes at the last remark. "Cohen, you will never grow up. I'm going to take a nap. Kids, go to sleep and be quiet b/c mommy is going to go to sleep too! Daddy will read one of the l-a-m-e comic books to you instead of a book. Goodnight everyone." With that she gave everyone a kiss and went to one of the recliners, reclined it, and feel asleep.  
  
"Yay, story time!" chirped Ethan.  
  
Madison and Emma settled into their beds, while Ethan climbed up on to his father's lap. The twins were already asleep, and Seth didn't want to explain the complicated story line to Ethan. So, he just started off with Snow White,  
  
"Once upon a time . . ."  
  
Keep On Reviewing Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Ug, I hate Mondays."  
  
Ryan looked at the pile of work that needed to be done. It seemed that the work load had doubled ever since he first got the job as a public defender for kids living in the New York Area. He always wondered why Sandy had to work so late at the office, and now he knew why. There were too many cases of kids and teenagers who desperately needed help. Ryan looked at the agenda that was hanging on his office wall. There were five court hearings coming up. He sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair. One of his cases was of one teenager named Lee Harris. Lee reminded so much of himself, Lee had a bad family and home and stole a car for his mother to sell for drug money. Ryan had been lucky, if only he could do what Sandy did for him. Of course, this was out of the question, considering the fact that Ryan was barely getting by with his meager public defender salary and he didn't marry a rich wife whose father owned everything in town. But, without Sandy, he wouldn't have gotten to where he was now. He would probably end up in jail, just like his brother Trey. Ryan never would have met Seth, his old best buddy, led a privileged life where there was no limit to the money, and fallen in love with Marissa. . .  
  
Marissa . . . his heart leapt. He wondered how she was doing. He really wanted to reunite with Marissa, see how she was doing after a decade. But, in his heart, he really knew that she probably wouldn't ever want to meet Ryan again.  
  
"What would the hottest actress in the world want to do with me, a poor public defender? Especially since I broke her heart all those years before." Ryan said to nobody in particular.  
  
Just then, a call rang to break his reverie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Ryan, it's Seth!"  
  
"Oh, hi." Ryan was a bit stunned, he hadn't talked to Seth for a really long time. He couldn't blame him though, running a top-notch company and having a family was pretty distracting.  
  
"Hello? Ryan are you still there?"  
  
"Yea I am, why are you calling me?"  
  
"Can't an old buddy ever call in to find out how his friend is doing?" Seth replied, with a bit of irritation. Something was up Ryan's butt today.  
  
"You would only call me if something was wrong."  
  
"Yea, you're right. Marissa's mother died in a car accident. I'm taking the family to her house to console her. Summer has been terribly worried for her, so of course, I had to get a private jet and fly her to Marissa's, ASAP. I think Summer is getting terribly high-maintenance. Anyways, I wanted to know if you could come down and visit and maybe baby-sit the kids. I know that sounds like I'm using you just to baby-sit my kids, but Summer will be hanging out with Marissa a lot, and I need to get to work on a new deal that the company is sorting out. It's in the works, and I am definitely stuck in a quagmire with this company. The stupid CEO won't sell the company to us for less than 95 mil. Stupid, cheap Dan Jaffroid. Anyways, what do you say?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Seth was out of breath after talking for a whole 5 minutes, and all Ryan could say was "Oh."? He was just about to say a very angry remark in the phone when he realized that he was talking to RYAN. Ryan never talked much, but Seth always made up his silence with his endless jabber.  
  
"So? Hate to break to you, but Ryan, that was a yes or no question and your answer will not be accepted." Seth deadpanned.  
  
"Well I guess I need to take a vacation, so sure, I'll come."  
  
"That's the Ryan I know. I know how you hate flying planes, but sorry you need to come soon. I'll wire the ticket soon."  
  
"I have to fly? Oh, c'mon Seth, I'm afraid of heights! I'm going to be on a plane for six hours???"  
  
"Calm, down Ryan, it won't kill you. The seat is in first-class, it's pretty roomy."  
  
"I'm not claustrophobic like you, I don't need space. I just don't want to get off the ground. God didn't give me wings for a reason. We, humans, are supposed to stay on the ground."  
  
"Ryan, just listen to me. I need a buddy to help me out in this frenzy that's going on. Just take a sleeping pill. You will go to sleep for the whole flight. But just remember to ask the flight attendant to wake you up when the plane lands in here."  
  
"What? Are you kidding me? That's embarrassing!"  
  
"You are a big boy, you can handle it, I need to go now, bye."  
  
"But –"  
  
"Bye, Ryan."  
  
"Bye, Seth."  
  
Ryan reluctantly hung up the phone. What an interesting flight it was going to be. He hoped the flight attendant was nice and wasn't going to give him a sympathetic look for him being afraid of heights. This had happened more then once.  
  
An email notification popped up in his Outlook.  
  
Ryan clicked it open and his mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
Hey Ryan-  
  
Here is your identification number, 4502544785251. Just give to the people at the counter, and they will let you on board. The plane's departure is at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. A limo will be waiting for you outside the gate. We are staying at Marissa's house. Well, technically it's not her house, but she wanted to get out of her residence, so we rented the top floor of the Four Seasons in L.A. Marissa and the family will be staying there. Hope to see you soon. Bon Voyage –Seth  
  
Did Seth really think that he could get off work that easily? He guessed he would just have to take leave and give his cases and court hearings to Micheal. At least he could still attend Lee's hearing this afternoon. But as he read more carefully, he noticed that he would be staying in the same place as Marissa! Didn't Seth realize how awkward it was going to be? Ryan guessed he would just have to suck it up and deal.  
  
(Later)  
  
Ryan was all ready to go. He had no idea how long he was going to be away, so he packed heavily. He also made sure to get presents for the kids. He took the train to the airport, cabs were too expensive. Thank god, Seth had every expense taken care of in L.A.  
  
At the counter, he presented his id number and was let on board. He walked down the corridor. "This is strange." He thought. There was a velvet red rope that a huge bodyguard was holding. Slightly intimidated, oh who was Ryan kidding, Very Intimidated, Ryan shakily showed his ticket to the dressed-in-black bodyguard. After some considerable time scrutinizing to make sure it was legal, the bodyguard lifted the rope and Ryan was given permission to proceed. He walked down the carpet where he had to take a small shuttle to a closed off section near the runway. After several more bodyguard encounters, he finally got to the steps of the plane. It was near the middle of the runway so the planes taking off gave a tremendous roar as they took off seemly a mere few feet above Ryan's head. Ryan shuddered. Ryan was starting to get the idea that this was a very private service, because no ordinary person would have to go through all this trouble.  
  
Ryan climbed up the stairs, just expecting a normal plane. . .  
  
Well there he was wrong. His suspicions were correct because the plane was pure luxury. There were recliners and tables. There were mini-offices where people could do work. There were computers for people to check on the internet. In the middle, there were several rather comfortable looking couches facing the biggest plasma television he had ever seen. Ryan chuckled to himself, the biggest T.V. he had ever seen was on a plane! There was even a bar in the corner with a smartly dressed bartender serving people. Now, he knew what Seth meant by first class. It wasn't first class on a plane, like opposed to economy, but first class as in there was nothing better than this. The people looked rather distinguished. They all chattered to each other freely, just like all those typical rich and famous people who acted like they were best friends with everyone else who was rich and famous. Ryan even thought he saw Chelsea Clinton.  
  
In a few minutes, the pilot announced that the plane was going to take off. Everyone looked non-plussed by the fact they held martinis are merlots in their hand. They calmly sat down on some of the easy chairs or couches. Ryan was a bit perturbed. He sat down on one of the leather chairs and got the sleeping pills out of his carry-on bag. He was about to take them, but then realized he didn't have a seatbelt on. He scrambled around, looking for a seatbelt. He finally realized that there wasn't a seatbelt, but not before he had caught everyone's attention. They were all looking at him strangely, and the whole plane was silent.  
  
"Um, I'm just looking for my um. . . new diamond rolex, that I um. . . thought I dropped, but I just realized it was at home."  
  
Everyone "oohed" in realization.  
  
Ryan tried to stifle a laugh. His lame excuse was so . . . lame. Only rich people would have believed that. Regular people would have thought he was crazy.  
  
He held the bottle of sleeping pills in his hand and was about ready to take one when he realized the plane was lifting. After 30 seconds, the plane stabilized. Everyone stood up and resumed whatever they were doing. Ryan threw the bottle back in his bag because he knew this trip was too good to miss.  
  
A very beautiful blonde haired woman came up to him.  
  
"Hi, my name is Cindy Ford. I totally sympathize with your watch incident. I once thought I left my 5 carat diamond earrings in a bathroom in Vermont, so I made my assistant fly all the way there. But, then I found out that they were actually just in my penthouse in New York." She chuckled.  
  
Ryan tried hard not to laugh. Who would ever forget where they put a pair of diamond earrings that were 5 carats? She was still beautiful, so he thought that continuing the conversation could lead up to some pretty interesting things later. She probably thought he was rich and famous, just like everyone on the plane did, but in truth, he was just a public defender.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ryan."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ryan! Want to get some drinks?" She motioned towards the bar.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked to the bartender. Cindy asked for a Cosmo, while Ryan just asked for gin. Ryan pulled out his wallet and was about to hand out cash.  
  
The bartender and Cindy looked at him interestingly.  
  
"You do know that your ticket paid for all the tips and drinks and food and whatever else you get on this plane, right?"  
  
Suddenly, Ryan felt a bit stupid. He blushed, but needed tried to make up an excuse. "Oh, I know, I just wanted to see how much cash I had in my wallet before I land in L.A."  
  
"Oh, of course. I'm so stupid sometimes."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
This was going to be one interesting trip.  
  
****************************  
  
Please continue reviewing! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Hey everyone, this is my new and improved version. I hope it's better than the first chapter 4! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and by the way, I don't mind constructive criticism! ;).  
  
Ryan was pretty buzzed. Actually, he was really buzzed. After a couple of martinis and shots with Cindy, everything on the plane started to get really blurry.  
  
"So . . . what do you want to do? I'm pretty bored." Cindy said with some sort of pink drink in her hand.  
  
"I'm bored out of my mind. Hey! Since when did you have three heads?" Ryan stuttered. The alcohol was really getting to him.  
  
Cindy sighed at this comment, obviously made by his alcohol-induced stupor. She had been to enough clubs and raves to be used to this. After all, everyone in the club was high, drunk, or both, which was certainly not a good mixture. She never had any of the club's pot because she thought it was contaminated. She only like pure, organic weed since she heard that it was more healthy and better for your karma and feng shui than regular pot.  
  
"Beef dumpling?" a passing waiter asked?  
  
"No thanks, I'm quite fine."  
  
Cindy also believed in being vegetarian. She was deeply committed. She was totally into things that made her in touch with nature. She did yoga regularly, only ate organic foods like tofu, and had regular visits to Buddhist temples. Cindy felt like it cleansed her soul.  
  
Ryan and Cindy sat around drinking more and more drinks. Conversation was a bust since all the drinks in Ryan and Cindy's system made them incoherent. Suddenly, Cindy sat up straight and opened her eyes wide.  
  
"I just got an idea" Cindy said brightly, more like stammered.  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
Cindy dragged Ryan into the lavatory, and before Ryan knew it, he had become a member of the mile-high club.  
  
***  
  
Marissa sat on her bed, staring out of her bedroom window. She couldn't wait to see Summer, her best friend since like . . . forever! She had moped around the house, trying to find something to do to pass the time to the greatly anticipated arrival of Summer. Instead, time seemed to punish her, and it seemed like each minute was dragging on. Finally, she heard the wrought iron gates creaking as they swung open. She waved at the black limo that was making its way uphill on to the circular driveway.  
  
Marissa ran out of her room to the top of the stairs. The stairs were tremendously long, she just decided to take a plunge, and take the much faster route down the stairs by sliding down the silvery-steel banister.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" Marissa had figured out that steel banisters weren't made for sliding down. "Never again." Marissa vowed to herself. With an extremely sore butt, she opened the white front door.  
  
"Coop!"  
  
"Summer!"  
  
"It's been such a long time."  
  
"I know, I haven't seen you since like. . . forever!"  
  
"Oh my god! Let's look at all of my beautiful godchildren!"  
  
Marissa hadn't seen them since Ethan was born. She had missed quite a bit.  
  
Just to refresh her memory, Summer pointed out Ethan and the twins, who were hard to differentiate.  
  
Even though the twins looked quite similar, Marissa noticed that Emma and Madison had involved into quite different personalities. Emma seemed like the sweet and innocent girl. She had a pink dress that was simple, but had flowers on it. It had some frills and ribbons, but not that much. Madison, on the other hand, looked like the ultimate party girl. She had a deep red dress that was very plain and simple, but very sophisticated for such a young girl. All of them had dark black hair that was very curly. Marissa could definitely see how this was Seth and Summer's children. There features were a complete blend of their parents' best features. There was something about them that struck her as strange.  
  
Seth came up from the drive with a bunch of suitcases and the limo driver followed with an even bigger amount of suitcases. They dropped them off inside the house, right next to the door.  
  
"Go out and play, act like your own age!" Summer said in a joking tone.  
  
The three kids laughed and apparently found their mother's comment highly amusing. Summer looked a bit confused at their reaction, were they really laughing at the joke because they found it funny, or was it funny because it showed a bit of her unable capability to be a mother? Seth apparently knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"Summer, they think the joke is funny. They aren't making of mommy and her funny ways."  
  
The kids laughed again and followed their mother's orders.  
  
Seth and Summer settled into the lawn chairs on the front lawn that was in front of a large canopy. Marissa brought out ice tea for the kids and bloody marys for the adults.  
  
Marissa still found that one thing about Seth and Summer's kids highly interesting. She looked over at Summer and Seth, who watched their kids playing some sort of game. They looked highly content. Marissa thought they had a picture perfect life. But still, Marissa felt the urge to bring it up.  
  
:"Sum, how is it that all three kids have blue eyes. I mean they aren't grayish blue. Ethan's eyes are a bit darker and fiery, but the twins eyes were a bit icy blue."  
  
Summer and Seth laughed.  
  
After an awkward silence, Seth piped up and said, "You know, Marissa, Summer and I wondered about that two. When the twins were born we found it strange, and when Ethan was born it just added to the irony. You know it is quite interesting considering that neither Summer nor I have blue eyes, we have brown eyes. I mean my dad has blue eyes but that's a bit far in the family tree."  
  
Marisssa and Summer laughed at his ramblings. Seth never changed. Maybe he was taller and a bit more buff, but he was still the same old Seth.  
  
"I don't know Coop, it's a bit strange, but I think it matches their hair."  
  
Marissa agreed.  
  
They continued to have idle conversation, gently avoiding Julie Cooper's death.  
  
Seth was telling some old reminiscence, "Summer, remember when Julie Coop-, oh never mind." He sighed.  
  
Marissa's eyes began to water.  
  
Summer hit Seth, annoyed at him destroying the wonderful conversation they were having about shoes.  
  
"You know, Summer, it was bound to come up it j-."  
  
Summer gave him a death glare.  
  
"Ok, I'll just shut up now."  
  
"I think I might need to get away from here for a while." Marissa said, a bit teary-eyed. "Sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
Actually, Seth and Summer had already anticipated this, which is why they booked the penthouse suite at the L.A. Four Seasons.  
  
"Alright, let's go then, Marissa. Pack your bags, and we'll be off."  
  
"But what about you guys"  
  
"Coop, we haven't unpacked yet, it's fine."  
  
"Well, ok, I'll pack, I'll be just a second." And with that, she ran off into the house.  
  
"Kids come inside! Ethan, stop hitting your sister Madison! Let's go!"  
  
Summer called the limo company and pretty soon another stretch came rolling up. They packed all of their suit cases in the trunk, it was a miracle it fit. They all climbed in, and were on the road. Time for Operation "Recovery Marissa."  
  
***  
  
You know the deal. You read my chapter, now it's time for you to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I'm really lacking in my reviews! Please review, I feel very un-liked. Constructive criticism is also welcome.  
  
Disclaimer rules still apply.  
  
Ryan had a pounding headache. The plane was about to land in five minutes and the hangover of his alcohol binge that started a few thousand miles ago had not worn off. He had taken a long nap and had drank two cups of dark, black coffee, but was still not feeling sober.  
  
The plane started to zoom down on to the runway. Ryan's stomach felt like it turned over. Finally, the plane was on the ground, Ryan sighed a deep breath of relief.  
  
Cindy and Ryan walked together to the baggage claim. Once they had retrieved their bags, they stood together while an awkward silence filled the air. A porter that had a sign that wrote "Atwood" came up to Ryan.  
  
"Sir, are you Mr.Atwood?"  
  
"Yea, that's me."  
  
"You're limo is waiting outside. It'll take you to the residence of Mr. Seth Cohen. He requested me to tell you that Marissa Cooper has already settled in."  
  
Cindy's eyes grew big as she took all of this in.  
  
"You know Seth Cohen, the richest guy, like ever! And Marissa Cooper! Tell her that I just loved her movie "Hopeless"."  
  
"Um. . . sure I will. So, I guess this is goodbye?" Ryan offered his hand for a shake.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. I'll talk to you soon. Ok?" Cindy looked a bit sad.  
  
They exchanged cell phone numbers. Ryan turned to the porter. "Lead the way." Ryan gestured to the exit.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
They walked out of the airport that was full of smartly dressed people on their business trips. He stepped outside of the automatic doors. A fresh wave of hot air hit him. Ryan definitely missed the great weather in California. The ice and gray skies in New York always made him feel a bit depressed.  
  
Ryan looked around the drop off/pickup section outside of the airport. It was lined with taxis, ready to whisk anybody away. He immediately saw the limo. It looked a bit out of place in the sea of orangish-yellow cabs. The porter opened the door for him and then went around the other side to the driver's seat. Ryan hadn't been in a limo since Seth's wedding. He looked around the spacious area. It seemed a bit of waste of space and gas considering there were only two people in the entire limo. Ryan was exhausted from the plane trip and immediately fell asleep, with his head on the buttery leather.  
  
*********************  
  
(Later)  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Ryan stirred awake. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to get focus. He saw the porter looking back with a questioning look on his face. "Yes?" he finally answered.  
  
"We have arrived."  
  
"Oh. Thanks." Ryan stepped out of the car and walked into the main lobby. He immediately saw Seth, who was waving like a maniac, trying to get his attention. Summer looked a bit embarrassed. Ryan joyfully ran up to Seth and gave him a long, embracing hug.  
  
"It's been awhile."  
  
"Yah it has," Seth grinned ear to ear.  
  
Ryan suddenly remembered his manners. He gave Summer a peck on each cheek. She still looked as youthful as ever. "And probably as bitchy as ever." Ryan thought.  
  
He felt tugging on his khaki's and looked down. Emma, Madison, and Ethan were desperately trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hey, how are my god children doing?" With that, he scooped each one of them up. They were also different. In fact, he hadn't seen them so long that he had never even seen Ethan before and the last time he saw the twins, they were very young.  
  
Summer, reading Ryan's mind, said "Coop is taking a nap. It's been a bit stressful."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ryan some how managed to carry all of the kids into the elevator. Once in the elevator, they hopped out of his arms. They scrambled around, bumping into some of the other occupants of the elevator, trying to be the first one to press the 28th floor button.  
  
It took awhile to get to that floor because it seemed that everyone in the hotel was entering or exiting the elevator. Finally they were the last ones on the elevator as it reached floor number 28. They still couldn't get out of the elevator because they needed a key, since it was all penthouses, and Summer had misplaced it in the huge Hermes bag she was carrying. She finally found the key and put it in the key hole next to the number 28. The doors slid open. Ryan gasped. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hey, I know I haven't updated in a really LONG TIME, but it has been a bit hectic. I appreciate the reviews! Thanx!  
  
"Hi Ryan."  
  
Marissa stood in front of him. Seth, Summer, and the kids quickly left their vicinity and walked down the hall.  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
"Yea, it has."  
  
Ryan still thought Marissa looked absolutely stunning. The light that was shining from the window behind her made it seem like she had a halo on. Halo or no halo, Ryan thought that Marissa looked like an angel. His guardian angel, coming to save him from the years of anguish and horrible first dates.  
  
He tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth no words came out.  
  
Marissa was equally happy and excited to see him, but she hid it under her movie star façade. After all, Ryan was the one to break it off. She had tried to forget about him, but when she saw him step out of the elevator, she felt her legs turn to jelly and was 17 all over again.  
  
A silence filled the air.  
  
Marissa couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Ryan and gave him a kiss. Of course, which turned out to be a major make out session.  
  
They had been at it for a quite a while, when they noticed the two girls snickering and pointing. Just then, Ethan walked in the room and saw them with a sudden look of disgust.  
  
"Ewwww."  
  
Madison piped up, "Boys have cooties."  
  
Emma nodded her head, in whole hearted agreement.  
  
Marissa and Ryan just laughed.  
  
"So, you want to do something?"  
  
"Uh, I can't. I'm a celebrity. The paparrazzi will be all over me."  
  
"Oh, that's right."  
  
"Let's just go watch a movie."  
  
They sauntered to the plasma tv. Plopping on the couch, Ryan took the remote. All three kids climbed over Ryan and Marissa and made themselves comfortable.  
  
"I guess we have company." Marissa said, tickling Ethan.  
  
It was very hard for all five of them to choose a movie. They had to consider the kids and Marissa wanted to watch a chick flick while Ryan wanted to watch some mystery movie. In the end, Marissa won the battle, and they started watchin the good old classic, "Gone With the Wind."  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Seth peeked his head out of the master bedroom suite's door. He saw the everyone else getting very confortable. He closed the door, and with a smile on his face he snuggled up to Summer on the bed.  
  
"I guess we have some free time."  
  
Summer was about to grab Seth and take him under the covers when she became reluctant.  
  
"What's wrong?" A very confused Seth asked.  
  
"What about the kids?" Summer mournfully sad. "What if they walk in?"  
  
"Don't worry, they are watching a movie?"  
  
"Really what movie?"  
  
"Gone With the Wind."  
  
"Oh my god, that's my favorite movie!"  
  
Summer leapt out of bed and hurridly threw on some clothes. She took Seth's hand and dragged him out to the tv room. Seth and Summer sat down on the love seat.  
  
After a hour, and several boxes of tissues, Seth and Ryan were dying of boredom. Ethan looked pretty bored to. Madison and Emma were totally engrossed with the movie. Every time they saw Scarlett in one of her dresses they oohed and asked Summer to get something like that for them.  
  
Finally, the movie was over. Seth and Ryan sighed with relief when the credits came on. Summer hit him on the arm.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"That was for mocking my favorite movie." Summer replied. "So, Coop, tommorow is the big day."  
  
"The big day?" Ryan had a questioning look on his face.  
  
Marissa beamed, "I'm nominated for an Oscar!"  
  
Ryan was stunned, "Wow that is great."  
  
Marissa said, in a soft tone, "And you're gonna be my date."  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanx for all of the reviews so far! I really appreciate them. Okay, on with Chapter 6. . . 

I'll try to make this a long one.

Chapter 6

Ryan was astounded. "Dddd-date?" Ryan stuttered out. "Isn't this moving a bit too quickly?"

Marissa laughed. "I've known you for a long time. So what do you say?"

"Ok, I guess I'll go." Ryan sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Yes! I knew it. I already have a tux laid out. I knew you were going to give in easily." Summer stuck her tongue out at Seth. 

"My, my, aren't we a bit childish today?" Seth asked. Summer just shot him a piercing look that said it all. 

"You guys had this whole thing planned for me? Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Really?" 

Seth took a deep breath and launched into a flurry of words. "Well, Summer was so devastated about Julie Cooper's death that she knew she needed to bring some spark back into Marissa's life. I agreed, me being the wonderful husband I am. Ow, Summer that hurt. Anyways, we talked about it. I said you might put up a bit of fight to convince you, but Summer disagreed. Obviously, Summer just won the bet, so now I have to be her slave for a day. Not like I'm not usually."

Everyone's eyes widened at the large amount of words and the speed he could launch them in. 

"What? You all ready know I'm a fast talker."

Everyone agreed and shrugged their shoulders.

Summer yawned quite loudly. "Ug, we need to go to bed. C'mon Ris! You need your beauty sleep. Me too." Summer picked up the sleeping Ethan. "Let's go kids!" Summer pushed them into the bathrooms to get them ready for bed.

Seth followed Summer's lead to help them wash up.

It was just Ryan and Marissa standing there. A silence filled the air as they didn't know what to say, it was still very uncomfortable. The whole Ryan and Academy Award thing hadn't been her idea, it had been Summer's. She only said it so she could be relieved of all the looks and jabs Summer made. Ryan and Seth were oblivious to how Summer had this all planned out for her. Marissa liked Ryan, but she was getting this weird vibe from him. Like he had something to hide. After the movie, when they were really about to have a conversation, Ryan couldn't meet her eyes. Marissa was definitely curious. She looked at Ryan. He was staring at the ceiling, his hands twitching nervously. 

"I'm going to bed." Marissa suddenly said to break the silence. "Good Night."

It was just Ryan sitting on the leathery couch. He didn't know what to do around Marissa. After Marissa said that she was going to take him to the Oscars and everyone was jabbering excitingly about the event, Ryan had opened his wallet, and a piece of paper fell out. It was Cindy's number. This made Ryan panic. He had been so drunk and intoxicated to think about what he was doing. He had a one night stand with some girl on the plane! This was very out of character for him. He didn't know what to do around Marissa. He had just sat there, not wanting to meet her gaze. If Marissa ever found out about Cindy. . . He didn't want their relationship to unravel again. It was a new beginning. Ryan needed to take a break, he needed to let go and enjoy himself. He pushed Cindy to the back of his mind. The last thing that needed to worry him was his conscience. Ryan Atwood was going to take a break and enjoy life to no extent. He pushed himself out of the comfortable couch and headed to his room for some much needed sleep.

(Early next morning)

Ug, Marissa cracked open her eyes. Sunlight streamed in. She heard eggs being cracked and bacons sizzling. 

"Keep your hands away from the stove, Madison and stop hitting your brother. MADISON!!! Time-out!!!" Summer yelled.

Marissa hurriedly dressed herself in her black juicy couture pants and her white tank with her matching black juicy couture shirt. She ran out of the kitchen.

"Wow."

"Welcome to my world where toddlers control your life."

Marissa looked around her, food was burning on the stove and all three of the kids were fighting. She immediately went to the stove and took the food off the table, setting it on different plates. Summer, meanwhile, was sorting the kids out. They were running around the house, screaming. 

"Your kids need Ritalin." Ryan remarked as he stepped out of his room in normal attire. 

"Shutup Chino, just get the kids settled down. Breakfast is ready."

Ryan had to personally take each kid aside and place them on their chairs. Once all of them were settled, they all began to eat.

Marissa asked Summer, "Where's Seth?"

Summer sighed. "He had to go to work today. Some merger had some complications. He picks a wonderful day leaving me with the kids. They aren't usually this destructive." She looked around her suite's kitchen. There was flour, egg yolk, and orange juice spilled all over the kitchen. "Hey Coop, could you do me a favor? Could you take the kids to some fundraiser at the zoo. All these rich families are taking their kids to the zoo for some fundraiser for leukemia research. If you and Ryan could take them, I'll be forever grateful." Summer pleaded with a sad puppy eye face.

Marissa was happy to go. She loved her god children to pieces. "Sure, I'll take them. I know what you're talking about. Someone was talking about it to me. I'll see you in a little bit then."

After Summer fixed up their hair and smoothed their clothes, she said goodbye to her kids. "Bye everyone, and have fun!" 

Finally, some alone relaxing time for herself. She set out to the day spa in one of the floors at the hotel. 

(At the zoo)

I guess we are here. It was at a secluded spot in the zoo. They had closed off that portion of the zoo to the general public. Marissa climbed out of the driver's seat of her red BMW SUV and opened the door for the kids. They each clambered out. Marissa had to admit that these kids were groomed to perfection. Growing up in Newport knocked some good manners into her, but these kids were immaculately trained. Emma and Madison walked with perfect grace and posture, their dresses, the most expensive. Ethan walked smartly in polo and khakis. These were definitely not the kids Ryan and Marissa had saw this morning. 

They walked up to the entrance where many stars were mingling. Power-smooching Sandy had always said. Ryan fondly remembered Sandy and Kirsten. They were the best people he had ever known. He felt extremely out of place. He took a deep breath as he took Marissa's hand and followed the kids inside of the zoo.

*~*~*~*~*

Hoped you liked! Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm updating this much faster than usual! Take as a compliment fellow readers of OC fanfiction! Anyways . . . Chapter Six. (I'll try to make this a lot longer than usual.)

Chapter 8

The kids ran off to see then new white Bengal Tiger, leaving Ryan and Marissa alone. 

"Marissa? Is that you?" A perky blonde walked up to Marissa and gave a peck on each cheek. 

"Well, what a pleasure Marcia! Are you here with Ralph?"

All of a sudden Marcia's face became red with anger. "Ralph was screwing his bitch ass of an assistant at the Hamptons."

Marissa seemed a bit taken back at this new piece of information. "That's horrific. Such a horrible act! How are you holding up?"

Suddenly Marcia's face lighted up. "Actually, I'm doing very well. Because he cheated on me, the judge took pity on me and gave me half of everything Ralph owned. I am now a single and rich lady. Ralph is now off the Forbes List!"

The two women giggled.

Marcia turned to leave. "Sorry Marissa, hun, I got to go retrieve Trevor before he gets his hands bitten off by the cheetahs. See you later!"

They exchanged goodbyes. 

Several more people walked up to Marissa. They idly chatted about their life, Hollywood, and their nominations or money. To Ryan, this was Newport and his high school years all over again. He felt like the outsider while Marissa was the queen of the Newport society. He still didn't fit in, still the poor boy that didn't have the splendor and the lives that everyone else had. Everyone basically had it made, Seth, Summer, Marissa, and even Luke who became a male runway model. He should of gone into the entertainment industry. Everyone who had no real talent or brilliance in Newport got either involved with the entertainment business, inherited and ran their parents' company, or married some rich chum or lady. 

"Ryan?" Marissa quizzically asked him, breaking his reverie.

"Yea?"

"I think we should be able to leave soon. The kids are bored. But first, I need to deposit a check into the donation box. It's just the courteous thing to do. Plus, they wouldn't allow us in if they knew we weren't going to give money. 

"Ok."

Ryan and Marissa walked up to the box with the kids walking in front. Ryan held Ethan's hand while Marissa held Emma's hand. A hush silent went over the party. All of a sudden they started pointing and whispered to who ever they were standing with. Marissa squeezed Emma's hand tighter. She knew that they weren't talking because they saw the great Marissa Cooper since there were so many other outstanding actors and actresses there. It was a ritual before the Oscars, they would attend this charity event. Marissa just brushed all of her insecurities away and wrote a check for a million dollars.

Ryan glanced at the check. God, how much did Marissa make for one movie these days? His pay wouldn't even accumulate to a million dollars for another few decades. This definitely made him a bit depressed for a few seconds. He waited for Marissa to drop of the check and they headed back to the BMW.

On the drive back, Marissa and Ryan talked about all they missed and caught up with each other's lives. 

They arrived back at the hotel in good time. They went up to the elevator. When the doors were about to close, Ryan thought he saw a blur of blonde hair that belonged to the one person he wanted to see the least. Seth and Summer's marriage was bliss, and he wasn't going to let it crumble. At least if she was here, she better have good intentions here, like maybe a business trip. If that was who he thought it was. 

The elevator dinged at the floor. Again, they had to use the annoying key mechanism. He took the key out of his pocket and let Madison insert it. The doors slid open. They all stepped out into the carpeted hall. Behind them, the elevator dinged again as it closed the doors and slid down to pick up somebody else. Ryan was ready to go to sleep. He was pretty sure the kids wanted to go to take a short nap. He looked at Ethan who looked like he was ready to drop out on the ground from tiredness. 

"Hey, Marissa. I think I might tuck the kids in for a short afternoon nap and go take a nap myself."

"Sure, Ryan! Whatever." She gave Ryan a quick peck on the cheek. 

The foursome walked down the hall towards the bedrooms. 

Marissa smiled at the happy scene and sauntered towards the kitchen where she found a note left on the black granite counter:

Hey Coop-

I'm at the spa downstairs. Come down when you're ready. Just say Cohen, and they'll take you to my room. See you in a while.

--Summer

Marissa smiled and dressed into more comfortable clothes. She slid out quietly, not wanting to disturb the kids and Ryan since they were asleep. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the 6. She could really catch up with Summer now, it had been a pretty long time since they had "girl talk". The doors stopped to pick someone up at the restaurant floor. She looked out to the beautiful view the restaurant had to offer. Then she saw her. Anna. _What's __Anna__ doing here? _But before Marissa could react, the elevator doors closed and it lunged down. 

Marissa got out at the floor and went to the reception. 

"Name?"

"Cohen, Summer."

"She's in the last room in the left hallway."

"Thanks." Marissa warmly smiled at her. 

The receptionist handed her a white terry cloth robe and slippers. They were emblazoned with the Four Seasons Trademark Symbol. 

"You can change in there." The lady pointed to the door near the desk. 

Marissa walked towards it. After changing her clothes into spa wear, she put her clothes into a locker and set off for Summer. She padded down the hallway into Summer's room. 

"Coop! I was wondering where you were!" 

Summer was getting a massage by a masseuse who obviously looked aggravated at the fact that Summer had randomly jumped off during the middle of a massage. 

Marissa settled herself onto the cot next to Summer's and another masseuse came to work on her. Summer and Marissa just talked about everything. Marissa was still really guilty about Anna. _Should I tell her or not?___

Marissa decided not to, Anna could have been here for pleasure or business. She didn't have to be here to take back Seth. Marissa just pushed into the back of her mind and continued her afternoon of relaxation. 

  
  
Meanwhile. . . 

Anna was sitting in her room. This was her chance. Her chance to get back Seth had finally come. Summer didn't deserve him. As far as she was concerned, Summer was a snobby, rich bitch who only cared about money. _Probably why she married __Seth__, just for the money._Anna was going to get back the love of her life if her own life depended on it.   
  
Anna looked around the room. She had everything set up. She had her laptop and cameras. Anna had been working on a plan for a long time. It was perfected. Her plan was going to begin right now. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note: Review Review Review. Next chapter is going to be the Oscars! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Oscars Anyone?

Marissa and Summer walked back into the suite feeling refreshed. It was three hours to go before the big event. Marissa felt a little giddy and her stomach was doing flips. Summer gave her an encouraging hug to calm her down. Best friends always knew what each other was thinking. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Summer replied with a sweet smile. "It's the big night, and you've been dieting for so long. If we eat a lot today, it's not going to show up until tomorrow. Comfort food is what you need right now." With that, she produced a variety of food from the top cupboard. 

"Summer, what's with all the food? You could feed the army right now. I know I won't have to worry about starving to death if there's a serial murderer threat and we have to stay inside for eight years."

"Shutup, Coop. This is so the pre-Oscar thing. Every year you should try to get nominated and every year we'll have this junk food fest. It'll be a tradition."

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Like that is going to happen. I didn't believe that that I was going to get the nom in the first place."

Summer laughed. "But, you're an incredible actress even though most of you movies are corny, love stories."

Marissa was a bit hurt. "Shut up and pass me some food."

In response, Marissa got hit by bags of Doritos, Oreos, and Lays. 

"Never tell Summer to shut up. I would know from experience." Seth said in the doorway, causing both of them to jump up in surprise. 

"God, Seth are you trying to freak us out? You scared us to death."  Summer exclaimed. "Oh and welcome home." She added in a much nicer tone.

"Thanks" Seth said while grabbing the package of Oreos that had just bounced off Marissa's head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna sat on her hotel bed and bounced up and down. She reminisced about the times she had with Seth. She hated Summer, she was the one that Seth always lusted for, his first. Anna always wanted to be the one Seth looked and drooled over. She thought she had gotten him, when he said he would go out with her, that he chose her, but she had been so wrong. 

*Flashback*

Seth and Anna were sitting in his room reading comics. They were reading in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Anna piped up. "I can't believe you got his is special-edition!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah I know." Seth dejectedly said.

Anna just ignored that remark. Seth was quite the talker, but today he remained silent-as silent as Seth Cohen could be. Anna just thought it was due to stress or something like that.

Trying to change the subject, Anna brought up Summer. "How do you think Summer is taking the idea of us being together?" She waited for a response, but got none. "I mean she seems fine with it. Now she can go and hook up with Abercrombie guys."

Seth squirmed at the thought.

Anna suddenly became much more subdued and serious and gentle. _Maybe now's the time to ask him. _

"Seth. . . This has been on my mind for a long time. Do you think we're ready?" Anna put her hand on his knee. "It'll be the first time for both of us."

Abruptly, Seth stood up. "I've been wanting to talk about Summer for quite some time."

Anna stood up also. "Really, ok what."

Seth shifted. "Well the relationship between Summer and I hasn't been terminated."

"Um, ok. But what does that have to do with s- I mean what I was talking about before."

Seth shifted again. "Well, uh it's related. You know how said it would be the first time. Well first, I don't really want to." Anna flinched. "And second, it wouldn't be my first. 

Anna was a bit hurt by his first comment. "But, Seth, you said you were a virgin, like yesterday." The realization hit her. "You slept with Summer, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Seth replied.

"I can't believe you did this! We were going out together, and you slept with her! You slept with a whore."

"Actually, it was her first time too." Seth interrupted in his very bad timing way. _Damm__Seth__, you are so not __Mr.__Smooth__. _

"You just asked me to come here to. . . break up with me! You're an asshole!" 

_Heaven __Bend__ to take my hand_  
_And__ lead me through the fire_  
_Be the long awaited answer_  
_To a long and painful fight_  
_Truth be told I tried my best_  
_But somewhere long the way_  
_I got caught up in all there was to offer_  
_But the cost was so much more than I could bear_

Anna ran out of his room, tears stinging her eyes. She ran downstairs past the kitchen where Ryan was pouring himself Coke. He stared at Anna, with makeup smudged and tears, totally forgetting about the cup completely overflowing and making a terrible mess on the counter. She ran out of the door, her jacket in her hand, flying with the wind. She ran down the driveway, only thinking about how her perfect vision of her and Seth was ruined. 

_Though I've tried I've fallen__  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so_

Once out of sight of the Cohen's house, she sank down on the grass of the lawn and cried on her knees. That bitch, Summer. She always ruined something.

_We all begin out with good intent__  
When love is raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone  
But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
I've held so dear_

Anna already had had it planned out. A romantic dinner on his boat, complete with candles and roses. Then their first time in the cabin bed. But, it was all destroyed, everything she imagined, right from the very first time she saw him. Anna just stayed there, on her knees, crying. 

*End of Flashback*

Anna felt tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away. She comforted herself in the fact that once Seth really got to know Summer, he'd realize the true personality of Summer, a self-absorbed bitch. He'd be sorry for what he did. As far as she was concerned, Seth wasn't with Summer anymore. But, she would get Seth to fall back in love with her even if took some work to get rid of his current object of affection i.e. girlfriend. All she needed was to formulate a plan to meet him. She already knew that he was staying in the hotel. All she needed was to meet him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryan and the kids clambered out of the bedrooms. Ryan was a bit shocked. Summer, Marissa, and Seth were all lounging in front of the T.V. in their pajamas eating cheetos. 

They were all watching some soap opera. Ryan thought it was general hospital. 

TV: "Why, Melissa? Why?" 

"Ew, that's so corny." Summer exclaimed, throwing cheetos at the screen. 

Seth was semi-entertained. "I can't believe I'm watching a soap opera. It's actually pretty funny, see there's this drama, and uh see there's this love triangle where Mira loves Joe, but Joe likes Sarah who's pregnant with Michael's baby who is actually gay. Sit down Ryan, it's a good show."

Ryan politely refused. 

Just then the phone rang. 

"Hey Ryan, could you get the phone, my hands are orange from the Cheetos." Seth asked.

"Me too." Summer added.

"Me three." Marissa added.

Ryan picked up. 

After some talking, he hung up.

"Who was that?"

"The baby sitter, she's sick, so she can't babysit."

Summer suddenly jumped. "AHHH. Coop it's almost time and we're pigging out! And the kids don't have anyone to watch them!" 

"What the hell are we going to do?"

~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:Sorry I knew I was going to do the Oscars this chapter, but I needed a filler. I promise next Chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 – The Big Moment

Seth stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie. He usually wore tuxedos to these type of ceremonies, but Summer had thought that this year, tuxedos were cliché. Seth didn't quite see her point, but not wanting to view another one of her infamous blackouts, he agreed to go along with it. The kids didn't have babysitters so Seth had called up a few contacts of his and bought extra tickets. He wasn't quite sure how it would turn out; Summer and he had never brought the trio to any formal event.

Seth already had a bad feeling about this. . .

He could imagine it right now. The red carpet was notorious for its glamour, glitz, and paparazzi. Then, his three small children would be scrambling around to ruin the image. Heidi, the Swedish nanny, just had to pick a perfect day to be sick. The kids wouldn't deal with any one else. She had some magical picky dust around her. _Who knows what she puts in their food._ Seth thought to himself. Seth looked over his shoulder. Ryan was adjusting his tie in front of the long mirror. 

"I still don't know how you got three extra tickets, for kids, on the night of the event." Ryan said.

"Ahhh, I'm just famous, rich, and powerful in that way." Seth smoothly replied.

Ryan just rolled his eyes.

Marissa's stylist, wardrobe manager, and publicist came to help her out for the night. Summer's personal assistant, who did everything for her, was also there. Then there were the other emergency stylists to help the three very anxious and extremely hyper kids. There were racks of clothing, heaps of jewelry, and stacks of makeup. Between all of them and everything, the room was very crowded. Seth and Ryan had decided to stay out of that portion of the suite. The door and revealed the very gorgeous looking girls-and boy. Marissa came out first. She had a Versace dress that had went to her feet. It was black and many different straps going down the back. Ryan's was speechless. She waltzed over to Ryan and took his arm. Then Summer came out. She also had a Versace that was red and had many layers at the bottom. Flanked by the girls, who looked very adorable and cute, they went to Seth. Then Marissa's publicist, Jane, came out holding a screaming, kicking Ethan. He apparently had a temper tantrum and was kicking in a black suit that had a little red clip-on tie. At the site of his father, he stopped crying, hopped out of Jane's arms and nestled himself it Seth's arms. Marissa looked over at Summer, Seth, Madison, Ethan, and Emma and took a picture in her brain. They were the picture-perfect family. _Maybe one day I'll have that with __Ryan__._ She looked back at Ryan. He smiled at her. 

"Ready to go everyone?" Marissa announced. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

They piled into the elevator and went to the lobby. They saw several other famous stars who were staying at the hotel. They were all waiting with their flanks of bodyguards and stretch limos. The whole hotel driveway was congested with the limos of the stars. They walked out of the hotel to be greeted with a comfortable breeze of California. Walking along, Marissa waved to the nearby paparazzi. Finally, they stopped at their own limo. They all clambered in, carefully trying to avoid ruining their dresses. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
They were about to arrive at the Kodak Theater where it was about to be held. Adoring fans were at the sidelines of the carpet, trying to get glimpses of their favorite stars. Ethan seemed a bit taken back by all of this. 

"It's showtime." Jane announced as they stopped in front of the theater. She handed each one of them a VIP pass to put in their purse or hang around their neck. They stepped out. Ethan seemed really shaken by the flashes of cameras and the screaming. Marissa held on to his hand tightly and grabbed Ryan's hand as well. 

Instantly, swarms of cameras and those pesky reporters on fashion came up. But, almost immediately, Marissa's swarm of burly bodyguards stopped them. Marissa just pleasantly strolled, waving occasionally to the fans and posing for pictures, just herself or with other celebrities for publicity's sake. Summer strolled along too, with Seth and Emma and Madison in tow. She didn't really mind that Marissa was getting all the attention for being the actress she was. She got a lot of attention too because she was Seth's wife and was about to start a new line of clothes, makeup, and accessories so Seth's company could widen their horizons. Seth was so the new Donald Trump. Several people from CNN and MSNBC stopped Seth. _How are the stock prices? What about the merger? How will it affect your company? _Blah, blah, blah. Summer tuned them out. She looked at her girls. Apparently, they were tuning them out too. Several actresses were coming over to fawn over them. Suddenly, the conversation reverted back to Summer. _How are you doing/ Fine. You look gorgeous tonight. Thank you. How is your new upcoming business going to help your husband's business? It'll bring more revenue to the table and expand their horizons. That's great! Thank you.  Have fun!_  Summer liked that she got to be interviewed by these much more prestigious channels. She hoped her father was watching it. Summer tugged the Seth's hand and the girls walked along with them, talking animatedly to young 20 year-old actresses. Pretty soon, they were inside. All of them were ushered in. In the lobby, they spotted Ryan and Marissa, who was holding Ethan's hand. They were standing next to a potted plant. Ethan looked visibly happy. 

"Mommy! Someone called me cute!" he gushed.

"So what, someone called me and Emma cute too!" Madison shot back. "So there!"

Emma stuck her tongue out at Ethan. 

"Mommy!_"_  Ethan whined.

Summer just rolled her eyes and pushed them to the entrance of the doorway. They didn't need to show their I.D.'s since they were already pretty famous-except Ryan and the kids, but they were holding Marissa's hand or Seth's hand, so they were let through. They quickly walked and found their seats. There was some buzzing going on. The whole room was draped in gold with sparkling chandeliers at the top. Two large Oscar statues were on either side of the stage. Summer was quite pleased at their seats. They were quite close to the stage since Marissa was nominated, and if she won, she would need to be near the stage to walk up and get their award.

The lights dimmed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy Crystal who had hosted this show about 12 times was on a roll. They had done most of the performances and categories. Marissa squeezed Ryan's hand because she knew her category was going to go next. Ryan gave her a reassuring smile. And here is…

Sean Penn to present the Best Actress…

"Each one of these actresses are truly gifted and portray these onscreen characters effortlessly. The nominees for this year's Best Actress are:

Nicole Kidman-The Lovers

Glenn Close- Fantasy

Marissa Cooper- Dreamland

Charlize Theron- United We Stand

And Amber Halin- Standing Under the Sun.

And the winner is...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Marissa win? Review and I'll decide. . . 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

  
  
  
And the winner is…

Marissa held her breath. . . 

Nicole Kidman! 

Marissa let her breath out with a disappointed sigh. Ryan conveyed a look that expressed sympathy for her. It was amazing how one look could say everything with out actually talking. Seth really should take lessons. It might make him shutup once in a while. 

When Nicole Kidman was droning on in her acceptance speech, Seth leaned over. "Marissa don't worry! She's been a great actress, since… forever! Don't worry, you have a brilliant career ahead of you. Plus, next year if you get nominated again, I'll bribe the committee with money and some shares."

Marissa chuckled. "Thanks Seth." She gratefully replied.

She felt much better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much later…

  
The kids had already yawned off. They were lulled by the speeches of everyone. Now, it was the big part of the night for everyone. Best Picture was presented. 

And the winner of Best Picture is:

Dreamland!

Rounds of applause echoed through out the theater. 

_Omg__.__ Really??? _Marissa couldn't believe it. Ryan nudged her to join her fellow cast. Marissa clambered up. She never realized how hard it was to climb up the stairs in her stilettos. Fortunately, her co-star Jason helped.

"Here, I'll help you get through the long, treacherous journey." Jason whispered. 

"Guys have it so easy. They don't need to wear these things. They're killing my feet!" Marissa whispered back.

Jason smiled. 

They reached the podium. She hugged everyone. Sophia Coppola took the stage. 

"I was nominated so many years ago, and I remember that was the first time an American woman got nominated. And now, I'm standing here getting the award! This is truly amazing."

And Marissa felt truly amazing. Standing there with everyone in the audience beaming down at her, she smiled. She felt like she won too. It edged all of her disappointment from the previous lost away.

The end of Sophia's speech brought Marissa's reverie to a halt.

"And now that we're done! It's time to party!" 

Marissa beamed and was ushered to the little opening near the side of the stage. It was time to party!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The Vanity Fair Afterparty)

"Time to let go of your Oscar stress and just flow!" The DJ boomed.

Marissa and Ryan were having a great time on the dance floor. Ryan really liked the party since everyone was a celebrity and they all treated everyone as equal. It was really amazing because he talked with all the A-list celebrities. 

Seth looked over at Ryan and Marissa and sighed. He was on his cell phone making some last minute deals and changes. He sat in his solitary booth looking over everyone dancing. His glass of wine sat in front of him. The pounding and all the business numbers were really giving him a huge headache. He clapped his cell phone shut and leaned back into the cushion of the seat. Not one for dancing, he always sat out, waiting until everyone was so tired and ready to go home. Seth looked at the love his life Summer. She was holding the girls, talking with Paris Hilton. It was quite odd, since a couple of years ago, Seth remembered her dancing on the tables at every club hot-spot. Now she was holding here two daughters. Who would have thought about it? Seth chuckled slightly to himself. Ethan let out a small snore. Seth looked over at his son sleeping on the cushions. Thank god the seats came with comfortable wide seats with many throw pillows. Seth didn't see how it was humanly possible to fall asleep with all the noise. He shrugged. Ethan could probably fall asleep anywhere or anytime he desired. Seth got a bit frightened thinking how his son might have that disease which made the person fall asleep at any time. He heard it could cause brain problems. Or just make the person seem really odd. Like that guy in Rat Race. Seth chuckled once more. 

"Having a good time?" P. Diddy stood before him. 

"Wow, hey Sean, what's up?" Seth stood up and did the weird celebrity handshake. 

"Nothing, how are you? You should really party more, you know?"

"I can't I got to stay in an area where I can hear the phone… just in case some urgent business comes up." Seth pointed to the silver cellphone that was next to his glass of wine. 

"That sucks man. I'll talk to you later."

Seth waved.

Seth couldn't believe his life. It was amazing that just a few years ago, he watched T.V. with Anna and marveled at the stupidity of celebrities. They each vowed to each other that they would never get involved with either those people or the entertainment industry. Now, here he was, at one of the biggest parties, sitting in the hot spot of the celebrity world. Anna wouldn't be proud. Seth thought that Anna would make a perfect best friend. It would've been an epitome of a platonic example. The kind where they weren't ever attracted to each other, just great friends. When they were puzzled about the opposite sex, they could just ask each other. Come to think of it, Seth would probably be the one asking all the questions. And, about Summer. He looked over to where she was sitting. She looked up to meet his gaze. Seth motioned for her to come. Summer waved goodbye to Paris, talked a bit more, _probably about a play date_, and she dragged Emma and Madison towards the table. Emma looked ready to drop out. She looked at Ethan enviously. Madison on the other hand was ready to party. 

"Sweetie, will you go get Ryan and Marissa please?" Summer asked the girl.

"Sure." Madison exclaimed. She bounded off. Even at 3:30 a.m., she had a lot of energy in her. Summer and Seth started packing and clearing everything. Summer helped Ethan and Emma into coats. Marissa summoned the bodyguards, who were lounging, to come over. Marissa and Ryan came, beaming from the great time. 

"Sum, you really should've danced more!" Marissa berated.

"Coop, I'm a mom now. I've had enough fun in high school for a life time." Summer replied.

 Marissa rolled her eyes. 

They all walked out of the party. Downtown L.A. looked pretty deserted. Ryan was a bit creeped out. All of a sudden, camera flashes came out of nowhere. Ryan nearly jumped from shock. Seth, Summer, and Marissa strolled along. Marissa, suddenly noticing Ryan's hesitance giggled.

"It's only the paparazzi." Marissa whispered.

"Oh." Ryan was a bit freaked out by this stalkerish behavior. But, he did feel kind of special.

They continued to walk until they got to a big, black escalade that was meant for the bodyguard to drive to escort them. 

"Hey, Joe, why don't you go home? I'll take my car, you can go back home." Seth reassured the burly man. Oh, and tell the wife I said Hi.

The man just grunted and smiled in a friendly way. 

They all clambered in. The kids fell asleep almost immediately after getting in. 

Ryan was amazed by all the gadgets the car contained. "Wow, Seth, I didn't know you owned a black escalade." 

Seth laughed, "I own tons of cars. Like millions. Summer is the one who wants to buy a car every time we pass a dealership. And every time we always go in and buy some sort of car." 

Ryan was baffled. "Are you that whipped Seth?"

"Maybe…" Seth smiled sheepishly at Summer.

Ryan gave one of his classic looks.

"So what you can't ever have enough cars." Summer exclaimed.

"Summer, honey, I think you have way too many cars." Seth said. "I mean to give you an example, Ryan, she has every single color of the Mercedes convertible. Blue, black, silver, yellow, red…"

"So what?" Summer asked. She pouted.

Everyone except Summer laughed. 

They drove the rest of the way silent.

When they arrived at the hotel, they got everything settled, and carried the kids to their beds. Everyone retired to bed. Ryan was the last one to use the shower. He got out and went to his room. His cell phone was ringing. He picked it up. 

"Hello?" Ryan asked.

A crying voice came on, "Ryan…it's Cindy."

What does Cindy want? Review and I'll finish faster!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

  
  
  
I really appreciate the reviews so far. Am I really that predictable? Well, most of you guessed correct where my plot was heading. Ok, enough with the small talk.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cindy???" Ryan asked, baffled at the late night call.  
  
"Ryan? Oh my god, I think *sniff* there might be something wrong." Cindy replied, sniffing and blowing her nose into the ear piece.   
  
Ryan was deeply worried. _Could it be?..._ "Are you sure?"

"I don't know! What am I going to do?" Cindy wailed.

"Wait, Cindy, how it could it be possible? I mean its only the day after. Surely, it can vary. Right?" Ryan was suddenly baffled. _Only yesterday had they actually done it, and these cycles could vary. It was possible that the if she was truly pregnant, then it might not be his. Who knows? She might be an ubër slut. Quite possible._

 "Oh no Ryan, it's just that, I went to my friend Cammie's house and she was worried that she was pregnant. So we went to this shoddy pharmacy and we bought these tests. And I did it with her, just to comfort her, and mine was positive." Cindy blew her nose again. "It's yours." 

Ryan couldn't deal with this. _How was he going to be a father? He just started anew with Marissa. He didn't need Cindy and their unborn child. What the hell was he going to do???_

"Cindy, just stay out of my life!" Ryan yelled.

"What? Ry—"

"Listen, I'll give you 500 dollars each month. Just stay out of my life."

"What th-?"

"Goodbye." Ryan snapped the cell phone shut. 

He walked to his bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Summer was standing in the kitchen, with her mouth open. The kitchen was dark, and the moonlight illuminated the room with a silvery glow. She had heard everything. _Who the fuck is Cindy?_

Summer walked to the couch and sat down. She lay her head down in her hands and pondered. She wanted to go in his room and throw an infamous rage black out. Was it really a good idea? All she wanted was her best friend to be happy. Was it so much to ask? Marissa always had been in a downward spiral ever since Ryan and even though she was famous, she could do a Kurt Cobain and try to commit suicide, _again_. Summer honestly didn't know what to do. Summer walked back into the bedroom her and Seth shared. She lay her head down on her pillow. Seth was happily asleep. _Probably thinking about some adventure he was taking with Captain Oats. _Summer cried silent tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight streamed into the windows. The gauze curtains blew peacefully. Marissa loved these kind of days. She rolled out and dressed in a casual T-shirt and some Seven jeans. Donning her huge sunglasses to conceal her identity, she soundlessly walked out of her room.

Well not as soundlessly as she would've like with her high-heeled sandals. 

"Going out for coffee, Marissa?" Seth said nonchalantly while sipping his coffee and reading business week. He was dressed in a crisp white work shirt and khakis. 

"I think I might go to the local supermarket to pick up some stuff."

"Mind if I join you?" Seth asked.

"Not at all." Marissa replied. "Just as long as we get to go in your new car." 

"If you must." Seth sighed. He owned the Lamborghini Company and in turn had a lime colored Lamborghini. "I get to drive." 

Marissa sighed, "Fine…"

Seth sighed with relief. Marissa wasn't exactly the best driver. It was probably the most frightening thing to be in the same car as her when she was driving. Or even within a 15 mile vicinity of the car. _How did she get her license? _Jimmy probably bribed the instructor.

"Shall we go?" Seth offered her his arm.

Marissa like having Seth around. He was the practical best friend. With Summer, she talked about boys and clothes. With Seth, she could talk about more important topics, not that she knew anything about it. Seth just filled her in on that kind of stuff. At the end of each of their talks, she always felt a bit more enlightened with knowledge. When she got a movie offer, Seth gave her advice on the price she should ask and the estimate for box-office sales. No wonder Marissa always was in good movies.

They took the elevator to the hotel garage. They walked a bit until they reached A32 where Seth had parked one of his cars. He pushed a button on his keys and the doors slowly rose up. They both got in. Seth pushed another button, and the doors went back down. 

"Buckled up?" Seth questioned.

"Sure thing." 

Seth suddenly shifted the stick and car backed out with incredible speed. They zoomed out of the garage. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Summer woke up. The clock blared 9:30. Wow, she was getting lazy. She needed to get up to go to work at managing Seth's companies' clothing line. Seth's company, basically owned everything that was high-class and only available to the rich. It made a lot of money too. She looked to her side and saw that Seth was gone. He probably went out for coffee and work. 

She dressed in a work outfit and walked out. Ryan was sitting at the table with dark circles under his eyes. 

_Serves him right._

Summer battled whether to talk to him about what she heard about what she heard last night. Emma and Madison were sitting eating cereal. Ethan was running around. The nanny was trying to pacify Ethan and get him to put some clothes on. 

"Greta!" Summer wasn't in a good mood at all.

"Yes, Mrs. Cohen?" Greta appeared frightened to death.

"Why aren't the girls at school?"

Greta flinched. "I had to get Ethan dressed." 

Summer looked at Ethan. She threw him a harsh look. Ethan just looked up with his adorable blue eyes. 

Summer's harshness faded away. She bent down, "Ethan get dressed ok. I'll see you later sweetie."

Summer looked back at Greta who finished cleaning up Emma's breakfast. "Greta, just get the girls to school and take Ethan to the zoo or something. Take the Escalade. The black one, with the TVs in the back." Summer handed the keys to Greta.

Greta nodded and gathered the kids out the door. 

Summer sighed. She poured herself some coffee. She noticed Marissa wasn't in the penthouse. She was probably with Seth shopping and talking about some movie offer. Summer was glad that sometimes she could have the house to herself. She didn't notice Ryan watching her.

"Tough morning?" Ryan asked, making Summer almost spill her coffee in suriprise.

"Oh, hi Ryan." Summer wondered if she should talk about last night's events. But then the mother took over in her. She got up and sat next to Ryan.

"Ryan I saw you yesterday night and I heard your conversation." Summer gently said.

Ryan was surprised. He couldn't himself believe that it was true. "I can't tell Marissa yet. You know how she is."

Summer nodded. "Just think about it Chino, it'll be all right." She smiled and walked out the door with her briefcase.

Ryan put his head in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth and Marissa were in the check out line at the supermarket. They bought some groceries and such. Seth looked over at the tabloids which he always found amusing. Seth's mouth suddenly went dry. He elbowed Marissa to get his attention.

"Ow, Seth! What was that for?" 

Seth pointed to the tabloid section. Marissa's mouth dropped open.

Each of them had the picture of Marissa, Ryan, and Ethan at the red carpet and after the after party. It blared, MARISSA COOPER-SECRET MOTHER AND GIRLFRIEND TO RYAN ATWOOD.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Review please. The more reviews, the faster I update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
  
  
  
**Thank you for all the reviews so far!   
  
  
  
Marissa was stunned. 

"Marissa?" Seth questioned. He waved his hand back and forth in front of her eyes to see if she was in fact conscious. No response yet. Seth was getting annoyed with her blank stare. Seth gently prodded her. 

"Ow, what the hell Seth." Marissa said, immediately waking up from her shock. "Is it hurt Marissa today?" She glared at Seth.

"Sorry," Seth muttered. 

"What the hell am I going to do? Is it going to affect my career?" Marissa started to spaz.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Calm down, jeez." He eyed the stacks of tabloids. "Hey I wonder what they actually say."

Marissa couldn't believe it. "I'm not going to buy _tabloids,_I mean that's so low! Even normal people don't read it!"

"But you do want to see what they say, right?" Seth asked Marissa.

Marissa nodded. 

Seth went up to a little girl with blond hair in pigtails. "Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

"The little girl piped, "Lizzie!"

"Well Lizzie, if I gave you 40 dollars, would you buy all those magazines right there? Right next to the coke machine. You can keep the rest of the money."

"Ok!"

The girl trotted off. She promptly came back with the tabloids and all the rest of the magazines that the store had to offer. Seth sighed. He gave the girl 20 more dollars since she spent all the money on beauty, teen, and home magazines. He went back to where Marissa was standing with about 80 pounds of magazines. 

"Did you get them?"

"What do you think Marissa? I just spend 40 dollars on every magazine in the store. Is it possible, that out of the magazines, I might not have your stupid tabloids?"

"Rowr, Seth." Marissa giggled at her statement.

"These things weigh about 100 pounds! Help maybe??? I got to get to work."

Marissa sighed and took some of the magazines. They trotted over to the Lamborghini. They put all the magazines behind the seats and zoomed off. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ryan was really troubled. He was never in this kind of situation. He was going to become a father. Something he never would want to be. His own fathers had treated him like shit, so he had no idea how to not follow the same path. This was all because of lots of alcohol and his first one night stand. He always had bad luck. It must of run in his genes or something like that. His family always was unlucky-except for him. He got a chance out. _I just have to suck it up. I made the mistake as well as Cindy, I need to deal with the consequences. _He looked for his cell phone. He looked at recent incoming calls. He dialed the number.

"Hello this is Cindy."

Ryan took a deep breath. "Cindy, it's Ryan-"

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Seth was driving the car while Marissa sat next to him, flipping the pages. 

"Wow this is really interesting. This is the perfect cure for a day of boredom." Marissa exclaimed.

Seth muttered to himself, "And I thought Summer was the ditzy one…"

"What was that?" 

"Nothing at all, Marissa."

"Oh, I thought I heard you say something about ham."

Seth rolled his eyes.

Seth looked at the clock. "Shit, its 11:00. How the hell did it get this late? I am so late for work."

"Whatever Seth. Remember, we first waited in that ubër long line at Starbucks for ice coffee. Then of course we passed Fendi's boutique and I feel in love with those shoes. So we made that little detour so I could get my shoes. But, then I saw this adorable purse, so I just had to ask for it in pink. Then we finally went to the supermarket. While you were buying all the necessary stuff, I was buying my food and counting the calories on my palm pilot. Then we went to the check out aisle where-." 

"Yes, you were in shock for 10 minutes." Seth interrupted.

"Whatever Seth. Why are so eager to get to work? I mean nobody is going to beat your ass if you're like 3 hours late. Wait, I mean you don't even have a boss. You are THE BOSS! You are the man!" Marissa made a little gun motion with both of her hands. 

Seth sighed, Marissa sure had her dumb moments. "I think that maybe I'll have my assistant do it for me. Let's stop by Summer's work place."

"Ooh, I've never been there!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Well, Summer is taking care of one branch of my company. That way she won't be bored to death, and nobody can fire her. Plus, if we divorce, she'll still have some money and a job." 

Marissa nodded. 

"I'm going back to the garage to switch cars. I'm being sort of claustrophobic in this car. It's too small for my liking."

"Then why did you buy it?" 

Seth shrugged. "I have cash to spend. There's no point of it sitting in the bank."

"Then why don't you donate all the money to a charity."

"I do. But, I get about 50% of the company's profit, then Summer brings in the money from the fashion line which equals tons of money."

They arrived at the garage. 

"Do you think that we should stop by and say hi to Ryan?" Marissa asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine. I think that he should adjust to Cali. Plus, I think you will drag him to Summer's work place and I don't think Ryan is really into um...fashion. I mean what's with the weird wrist band?"

"Righto."

They got out of the car.

"What should we do with all the magazines?" Marissa asked, lugging them out of the car. 

"Bring all the fashion ones to Summer's place. Then they can analyze the styles and what not."

Marissa picked each of the fashion magazines out.

"Which car do you want to take?" Seth gestured to the array of foreign cars. 

"Hmmm…a BMW. 12 Series!"

"What color?"

"Pink!"

"Marissa, Marissa, a reasonable color."

"Pink is a reasonable color. Fine, black."

"Hah, that's something to get you for your birthday!" Seth whipped out his blackberry. "Get…Marissa…a….pink….BMW… Done! Let's go."

Seth locked the Lamborghini, and they hopped in the BMW sedan. The tires screeched as Seth drove the car out into the busy LA streets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At Summer's Work Place, Soir.) (A/N: Soir in French means night.)

The place was getting ready for a huge runaway show. The building Seth bought for the company was huge. It would be one of the first fashion lines to have a show in Los Angeles. Usually they were in New York, but Summer wanted something new. Plus, all the actors and actresses were living in LA. It would be convenient for them to watch the shows since they were so close to their house. 

Summer was supervising the clothes. "NO, NO, NO. The flower is on sideways! The stem is supposed to be parallel to the neckline cut. There, much better Georgio." 

Summer proceeded. She looked up at the models doing a rehearsal. "Sasha! Head high! Shoulders back!" These models were getting paid way too much. She looked at all of the press that were surrounding them. Summer was getting really pissed. "The next one who isn't perfecting their walk and acting _like a model..is_ getting their pay slashed." The models gasped and got back to work. Summer felt much better.

"Wow, don't kill them. Or else it'll be model genocide."

Summer turned around to see Seth and Marissa. "Hi!"

Summer and Seth kissed and Marissa and Summer hugged. 

"Welcome to Soir!" 

The fashion dress rehearsal was about to start. The lights dimmed, the music played, and the models strutted out. 

"Wow, it's amazing!" Marissa said over all the din.

"Yea I know!"

They sat in silence until the show ended.

Marissa was mesmerized, and Seth was…sleeping.

Summer prodded him awake. 

"Oh my god Sum! How much money did it cost?" Marissa exclaimed.

"Lots, but Seth helped." Summer smiled at Seth, who smiled in return.

"You guys have so much money!" 

"I know, I think we should donate some money to PITA."

"Summer honey, its _PETA._"

"Whatever Cohen."

"Hey Coop! You should be the guest of honor!"

Marissa agreed.

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What drama will ensue at the fashion show? What is Ryan going to say to Cindy? What are they going to talk about? You just have to review!  
 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow, I didn't get as many reviews as the previous times! But life shall go on…

Anyways…here we go…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Previously...---_

_I just have to suck it up. I made the mistake as well as Cindy, I need to deal with the consequences._

_"Hello this is Cindy."_

_Ryan took a deep breath. "Cindy, it's Ryan-"_

"Ryan?" 

"Yea, it's me…"

Silence filled the air.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Look, Cindy, I'm really sorry for the way I acted last night. I need to be reassured that the baby is actually mine.-"

"Are you implying that I'm a slut?"

Ryan was silent.

"Okay, fine. You don't know me well anyways. But, I'm not just a random whore, okay? I haven't had sex for six months. Some vow my therapist made me do."

_Shit, she's probably telling the truth. What did I get myself into?_

"Look Cindy, if it's mine, then I guess I'm going to have to deal with it." Ryan sighed. 

Cindy herself sighed. "Wow, thanks Ryan. I'll keep you updated on the progress. I'll give you some time to enjoy being a single, no-worries guy."

"Okay sure, Cindy. Remember, no alcohol or coffee or drugs." Ryan might not really know Cindy, but he still wanted her to fare well and his child to be healthy.

"It's fine Ryan. I know how to take care of myself." Cindy laughed into the phone. 

"Take care."

"You too, I'll be fine." Cindy hung up.

Ryan looked at his cell phone. _What the hell just happened?_

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Marissa was so caught up in the moment, being at Summer's gorgeous studio and looking at beautiful clothes. 

"What are those?" Summer pointed to the magazines Marissa were holding.

"What, what? Oh, these." Everything rushed back to Marissa-the tabloids and the photos and the accusations. "Well, I have to give you these magazines on fashion." Marissa handed 20 magazines to one of Summer's assistants.

Summer gave her a look. "Right, okay, thanks…"

"Long story…" Marissa said. "Oh and look at these." She tossed the tabloids onto a nearby table.

"Oh My God!" Summer gawked.

"I know," Seth said.

On the cover was a picture of Marissa, Ryan, and Ethan, all holding hands. The article claimed that Marissa had a kid and this mystery man-Ryan-was the father.

"Wow." That was all Summer could squeeze out. 

"I know, isn't this awful?" Marissa nearly broke into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey…Marissa it's not that bad… Look at the bright side, it's giving you more popularity!" Seth said, trying to comfort Marissa.

They both threw him dirty looks.

"Hey, I was just trying to help. Okay…shutting up now…" 

"You know what this all your fault, Seth." Summer exclaimed.

"What?!? How is this MY fault?" Seth asked, bewildered beyond doubt.

"Well," Summer continued, "Look, Ethan is our kid. But, he has blue eyes, that sort of match Ryan's eyes."

"And…how again, is this my fault?" Seth asked again, still confused.

"How the heck did all our kids have blue eyes? Well, Mr. Smarty, your parents have blue eyes! You transferred the genes." Summer explained.

"Righto." 

A pause followed. They just looked at the tabloid. Marissa was glaring, Summer giving it her infamous evil eye, and Seth finding it fairly amusing. He tried to stifle a laugh but didn't succeed. 

"Are you laughing, Cohen??" 

"Okay, Summer. I wasn't laughing, okay, maybe just a tiny bit. But, think about this, this might boost Marissa's career. Just tell your publicist to issue a statement saying that it wasn't true, it was your godson, that Ryan is just a casual family friend, and blah, blah, blah. Comprendo? There problem solved."

"You know what Seth, you're a genius."

"Why thank you, Marissa." 

"Let's get some lunch and head back and give Ryan the shock of his life." Seth suggested. 

"Ooh, and some shopping!" Marissa added

"I caaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn'tttttttt, Sethhhhh. The show is TO-MORR-OW. I can't just ditch it just for some fun in taunting, Chino." Summer thought about her last part of the statement. "Ehh, whatever. I can ditch." Summer put all her stuff down. "Lorenzo, I'm leaving. Do the finishing touches!"

Summer put her arm around Seth and Marissa and they strode out with the tabloids in their hands. 

"Ooh, Lorenzo. Sounds like a sexy man…" Seth commented. 

"What?!?" Marissa and Summer exclaimed in unison, Heads turning towards Seth. 

Seth shrugged. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan idled around the penthouse. You would think that staying in a penthouse suite in the Four Seasons would be glamorous and exciting, but, no, Ryan was finding it very dull. Ug, it was really, really, really dull. Ryan looked at the time, it showed 1:00. 

"I am going to DIE of boredom." Ryan exclaimed. He plopped down onto the couch and turned the T.V. on. He flipped through the channels. ESPN-golf-which was the most boring sport, MTV-wait why was he watching MTV? He was 26 for god sakes, not 16, Soap Operas-um…not his territory, god there was nothing good on. He flipped onto some entertainment show. They were talking about upcoming movies. 

"And this movie, coming up Friday, is sure to be a huge hit. It is widely anticipated, with one of the up and coming actresses, Ava Sebastian." The announcer said. 

Ryan watched a preview of the movie. It showed Cindy's face. Wait, Cindy? Why was Cindy on this movie trailer?

"And you just saw Ava, on Riding the Wave." The announcer continued. 

Wait, was there something missing here? _Why was she there on that screen, on that show?_

Ryan dialed Cindy's number. 

"Hey, Ryan!"

"God, caller ID freaks me out. It's like people are psychic." Ryan said.

"Okay…"

"Cindy, I think there's something you aren't telling me. I just the trailer for a movie, and you were in it…"

Cindy laughed into the phone.

"Uh…Cindy, care to fill me in?"

"Okay, sure Ryan. You see I'm from Idaho… IDAHO! There's nothing glamorous about that. And the name Cindy…ick…that is a bad name. I couldn't go into show business with that…So, I developed a stage name, Ava Sebastian."

Ryan was amazed, "So, wait, you're a famous movie star?" _Wow, this was getting way too weird. He just had a knack for knocking up girls who had were famous. _

"Yea, I am. Hey Ryan, come to my house for some late lunch. We'll talk and I'll cook some food for us." 

"Sure, when should I come."

"Why don't you come now? I live in LA. Uh, 504 Battery Lane."

"Sure I'll see you in a bit." Ryan hung up.

Ryan went into his room to change.

The t.v. was still on. The show came back from commercial.   
  


"Another story today, in our hot gossip of the week is Marissa's night out. She was seen holding hands…"

(In Ryan's room)

Ryan fumbled around trying to find something suitable to wear. 

(On the TV)

"This is some major information. In the pictures they seemed to be very happy together."

(In Ryan's room)

Ryan settled on dark blue baggy jeans and a black button down shirt. He started to change. 

(On the TV)

"Witnesses told us that they seemed to know each other very well. They said that they acted like a couple, and that the behavior towards the boy was like that of family."

(In Ryan's room)

Ryan finished dressing. He sprayed some cologne on and put some gel in his hair. He brushed his shirt and took one last look at the mirror. Ryan was ready to go. He stepped out of his room.

The TV was still blaring.

Ryan looked up at it.

"And that is it for today, we'll see you tomorrow." The announcer said.

Ryan grabbed the remote and switched the TV off.

He took the paper that he wrote the address on and walked to the kitchen area. He needed a car to drive to the place. On the counter, there was a large case. Ryan, the curious one that he is, opened it. It was a suitcase full of car keys. Summer being the neat freak that she was, had labeled every car. Ryan decided on the black Porsche. He took out the keys and ran out of the apartment, taking his hotel key with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god, this is so fun!" Summer squealed.

"I know!" Marissa squealed back. 

Seth rolled his eyes. He was getting a serious headache. They were at some fancy schmany boutique, and the girls were driving him nuts. 

"Can we go back now?" Seth pleaded, giving her his puppy eye face.

Summer gave in, "Fine just five more minutes."

Seth sighed and plopped into a chair, knowing that the five minutes promised would turn into another hour.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Ryan was cruising along. He had punched in the address into the GPS, and according to it, he was getting pretty close to her house. 

"Take a left here." The freaky voice stated.

Ryan obliged.

"You have reached your destination."

What? Ryan looked at the long driveway ahead of him. He drove in. He stopped at the black, iron-wrought gates, but Cindy or Ava, must of knew he was coming because the gates swung open. Ryan continued. Ryan parked the car at the front of the house. The house was really beautiful. It was huge, and it was sort of Spanish. It had white walls and a red overlapping roof. Cindy walked out of the door. 

For the first time, Ryan actually really looked at her. He was drunk the night before, and hadn't really looked at her beauty. Cindy was really a movie star, tall, with beautiful features, and a nice figure. She had a summer dress on. She was truly a country girl at heart, Ryan could tell. He walked up to Cindy who was standing next to the door, leaning on one of the pillars. He walked right up to her and looked straight into her eyes. Their eyes met, and Cindy pulled in for a long kiss. 

Surprisingly, Ryan didn't resist. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, you guys better review WAY MORE. Tell me where you want me to go with this. But, uh, please review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: 

Wow, I'm already at Chapter 15. Yea, I know it's only chapter 15, and most people have like 30 chapters before they start to think about how far they had become, but I still can't believe it. Anyways, I asked for a lot of reviews last time, and guess what I got a good amount of them! I think it's really because the chapter was horrible…hey but it worked right? Ug, that's such a political ploy. 

I know a lot of you really don't like where this plot is going and really hate Cindy. But, it's drama, and don't worry this is a Ryan and Marissa shipper. So don't fret! Or I could just have everyone hate me and make Ryan marry Cindy. Hahaha…ok, so it's not funny to you R/M shippers, but it's funny to me! Ok, before you click the back button on your internet browser I'm continuing my story. Jeez, control your rage…  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
(Back at the penthouse)

"Whew, what a day of shopping!" Summer exclaimed, plopping down on the couch. 

Marissa nodded in agreement and plopped besides her best friend on the couch. 

Seth came in the apartment with shopping bags and boxes piled high. 

"Aack, someone help me, the boxes are so high, I can't even see where I'm going." Seth shouted, almost stumbling and tripping on Ethan's toy truck.

Receiving no help, he somehow made his way towards the love seat that was next to the couch Summer and Marissa was sitting on, and dumped the packages.

"Why do I have to carry all the shopping bags?" Seth questioned the two passed out women on the couch. "Never mind the fact that I have to carry the inventory of whole stores because my wife and her best friend are shopaholics."

"Oh Seth, suck it up." Marissa told him. 

"Humph." Seth crossed his arms and stood in front of Summer.

"Thank you, Seth." She pulled him down onto the space next to her and they started making out.

"Ick, this is something I can definitely skip." Marissa yelled in disgust.

Seth and Summer ignored her and walked to their bedroom and continued their business. 

Marissa sighed. She knew that Seth and Summer were really in love. She sighed and looked at the time, it was 7:00. She had already grabbed food at a restaurant near the Gucci boutique in LA during Summer and her shopping extravaganza. When she had got in the hotel room, she had noticed that Ryan wasn't home. Marissa wasn't too worried about it though, he might have dropped by with some friends that lived in LA. In the back of her mind, she knew that something wasn't right about that prediction, who would Ryan know? All his work friends would be in New York. But, she just pushed it back. She walked back to her room and feel sound asleep despite the loud and disturbing sounds Seth and Summer were making in the next room.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"Oh my god! Where are my shoes? Emma put your barrette on, and Madison, I said to put your black dress on. It's not funny to put on your Easter dress!!! It's a funeral!!! And Seth, what did I say about that tie?" Summer yelled.

"What, it's my lucky tie!" Seth retorted back.

"What do you need to be lucky for? You got lucky last night!" Summer answered, ignoring the disgusted look of Marissa.

Everyone was scrambling around. It was the morning of Julie Cooper's funeral and everyone was running terribly late due to the fact of the kids late arrival. The kids were staying at Grandma Kirsten and Grandpa Sandy's house. All the adults wanted some time for themselves and the grandparents always loved having their grandchildren. Truthfully, Kirsten and Sandy were relieved to have grandchildren. Until the time Ryan had come to live with them, Seth hadn't mentioned any girlfriend and didn't seem like he was going to get one anytime soon. They never mentioned that to Seth, but it would spill out sometime soon.  

Marissa was really worried. Ryan still wasn't here. In fact, he was getting really worried. What if he got really drunk and someone mugged him? Or what if he got so drunk that he shacked up with some random girl he met at a bar. Knowing Ryan though, he wasn't one to drink a lot, and even when that occasional time came, he knew how to hold his liquor. He had been drinking beer since he was about 11. Let's face it, Marissa was the one with the drinking problem from a few years past, and she knew it. Still, how could he miss this day, it was her mother's funeral! 

"Coop you ready?" Summer asked, nudging Marissa to wake her out of any trance Marissa was having. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marissa answered. She popped a painkiller in her mouth when Summer walked out of the room. She didn't have a problem, just the funeral and Ryan's absence was unnerving. She considered it a valid reason to pop one. 

Seth had noticed Ryan's absence too. Ok, to be truthful, everyone noticed he was gone. Seth knew that something was wrong, but he didn't push it. Even Sandy and Kirsten were worried, they threw questioning glances at him, but he returned it with his don't-push-it face. He and Summer knew that he hadn't come home. After their whole *ahem* "event" last night, they hadn't heard anyone come back into the apartment. He was worried and he knew that Summer was worried too. Seth was comforted in the fact that Ryan knew how to take care of himself. 

Marissa stood by the door looking at the clock. She didn't believe that Ryan wouldn't come, he was too good for that. He knew that this day was important to her, that he really needed her support especially today. Yet, he still hadn't shown up. 

"We're so late!" Kirsten yelled. She ushered everyone out the door. 

It was time for everyone to come face to face with the death of the late queen of Newport.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Ryan woke up to an unfamiliar setting. The room was yellow with sunflowers and it was quite spacious. Everything was so country, and it made him feel really at home. He remembered where he was, turning to his side, the bed sheets were creased, but no one was there. He walked downstairs, into the kitchen where he found Cindy frying eggs and bacon.

"Sit down." 

Ryan obeyed. She put a plate of eggs and bacon before him and a cup of orange juice. 

"It's the best thing in the morning, keeps you energized and fresh. Coffee has caffeine and really bad chemicals, people should just drink juice and stay chemical-free."

Ryan sighed. He really needed some coffee to wake him up. And he didn't have the heart to tell Cindy that juice had plenty of chemicals within itself to preserve it. 

Cindy sat down across the table from him with her own plate of food. She ate an average amount of food. 

They just ate in silence, enjoying the nice weather. After they were done, Ryan cleared the table and put everything in the dishwasher while Cindy went upstairs to take a shower. After he was done cleaning up, Cindy was already done with her shower. 

"You should really take a shower." Cindy remarked as Ryan came in the room. 

"Um…no clothes here." Ryan said gesturing to his day old clothing.

Cindy handed him a white terry cloth towel similar to the one she was wearing. "I'll put these in the wash." She smiled. 

Ryan gave a small smile back. He took of his clothes and handed them to Cindy. He then headed towards the bathroom for a much needed shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    
  
  
The gang returned back from the funeral. It had been somber and a quiet ceremony. Many people traveled from Newport to Los Angeles to see Julie Cooper one last time. Why her mother wanted to be buried in LA, Marissa didn't comprehend but respected. She felt a little sorrow, Julie and her hadn't talked since she left the house at age 18. Nor, did she really care about that. But, after all, Julie was her mother, and she still loved Julie, as much as she wanted not to. She looked over at Summer who was helping the girls out of their black dresses. Marissa almost hated herself for shunning Julie like that. Summer never had a mom, her mom just upped and left, leaving a scarred Summer. They both were gone, but Marissa knew that Julie at least still loved her a little bit, but Summer never even got an explanation…or even a goodbye.

The worst part about the funeral was the absence of Ryan. Any minute, she expected Ryan to burst through the doors of the church. Which, made her look at the doors more than she actually paid attention to what the priest was saying up front. _How could Ryan not show up for such an important event?_ Marissa walked into her room.

She stood in front of the mirror, slowly taking of her pearl earrings. She changed out of her black dress into pajamas and headed towards the bed. Ryan was still missing, he was gone for about a whole day now. She hoped nothing bad had happened to him, like some murder or accident. But, Marissa somehow knew that Ryan was actually quite fine, just in the company of someone else. And then Marissa thought about Julie, and even though she did all those cruel things she did, she realized that Julie did really love her. That Julie married Caleb so she could support Marissa and Caitlyn. After Jimmy stole the money from the company and was fired from his job, he left the family poor. Julie married that old guy, not because she was a money digger-well she was, but mostly because she wanted to be able to still allow and support Caitlyn and herself's expensive habits. Without kids, Julie might have stuck it through with Jimmy, or at least fine someone better, but she did it for Caitlyn and Marissa. Mostly Marissa because Marissa was her favorite, perfect child. Realizing all of this, Marissa just became depressed. She felt like she wanted to cry, and cry she did. Her sobs weren't missed by the occupants of the hotel room until she feel asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

_Poor Coop! _Summer wanted to rush in and hug her best friend and tell her that it was okay. But, Summer stayed out of it. She knew that all Coop needed was time, and eventually she would recover. Thankfully, Kirsten and Sandy had taken the kids for a little sight-seeing. She cuddled in Seth's arms, crying herself because she just felt helpless. Coop was always there to help Summer feel better, but she couldn't help Coop at all right now. What could she do to make her feel better? It had nothing to do with her, and nothing Summer did would make Marissa feel better and let Marissa take her mind off of all her issues. She cried even harder at the realization. She knew she was getting mascara and eyeliner all over Seth's Saks shirt, but she didn't give a shit. Neither did Seth.

"Shh…Summer, it's going to be okay. I just want to know where the hell Ryan is." Seth gently rubbed Summer's back to make her feel better.

Summer's sobs eventually became sniffles.

"I tried calling his cell, but that bastard left it on his bureau. Doesn't he care about how Marissa feels? Or even us? He's so inconsiderate!" Summer exclaimed.

"Ryan's just moody like that. He's inward, he doesn't like to talk about his feelings. He probably is out trying to solve whatever problem or issue he has." Seth said mostly to console himself of Ryan's lack of communication and absence. "He still could call, I'm worried sick."

"No Seth, he really has a problem. Two nights ago, I heard him talking on the phone with some woman. He said that he would just pay 500 dollars for child support if that woman stayed out of his life." Summer complained bitterly.

Seth was shocked.

"SETH! He made someone pregnant!!! Someone other than Marissa. I wanted to bash his head right there. But then again, Marissa wouldn't feel much better about that. I told him to just solve his problems. I want that baby he fathered to have a good life. I told him to talk to the mother. And I guess he…did." Summer explained.

"It'll all work out in the end. Tonight we are going to get out of the house and have a good time at your fashion show. Right?" Seth told Summer.

"Right." Summer nodded. "You know what? I'm going down there right now to pick out the perfect outfit for Coop. She'll be the other guest of honor. So now, I'm going to have two. Not very ordinary, but it's okay."

"I'll leave a note for Mom and Dad when they come back from whatever Emma was begging to see. I'll go with you down there, I need to get something to wear too." Seth smiled at Summer who he was cradling.

Summer smiled back and they stood up. 

"I guess I need to wash up, and you need to change your shirt." Summer said, pointing at the mascara stained shirt. They went into their room to change. Summer changed into one of the clothes she designed, just to get into the mood of the show. Seth changed into a white button-down shirt. While Summer redid her makeup, and cleaned herself up again, Seth wrote a note for his parents telling of his and Summer's whereabouts. He felt somewhat childish doing that, he used to do that when he was 16 and 17. Seth smiled. He walked into the kitchen to put the note on the counter. He opened the briefcase that contained all the car keys. He went through the racks trying to decide which car he was in the mood for. He stopped along an empty rung. His mom and dad had the dark blue Mercedes SUV, what was the Porsche rung doing empty? Then it dawned that Ryan took the car, he must have been out to impress someone. He decided on a silver Mercedes convertible. It was a Mercedes day for his family. Just then Summer walked in.

"Ready, picked out a car?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, I got the silver Mercedes convertible." Seth answered.

Summer nodded in approval at the choice.

"Oh and um…Ryan took the Porsche for reasons more than a joyride." 

Summer understood where Seth was going.

"You think that he's with another girl?"

"I suppose so." Seth answered back.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, it's time to party and get pumped for the fashion show!!!" Summer shouted.

Seth offered his hand to Summer, which she took. The walked out to begin the night of fun.

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    
  
  
  
Ryan walked out of the shower feeling much more refreshed. 

"Jeez, Ryan, that took long." Cindy said, laughing.

Ryan smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine, I just never knew a guy who would take a shower for such a long time. I thought long showers was such a girls thing." Cindy said laughing again.

Ryan honestly didn't know what to think. Cindy was beautiful, over the top beautiful. There was such an air of comfort and security about her. You would never know she was a movie star. She was such a country girl, but her accent was gone. She explained last night that her agent wanted her to get rid of the accent because southern people talked too slow. Cindy felt so sad and naked without her accent, it was like someone just stole a chunk of her identity. Ryan could see how he could spend the rest of his life with her. But Marissa was the one he really loved, she was the one he dreamed about every night. But, Cindy was pregnant, and he couldn't be a crass person and just leave her to fend the publicity alone. He needed to take care of her and be there for her. Leaving the dreams of him and Marissa in the dust.

"Day dreaming? Your eyes are so pretty when you look so distant." Cindy remarked.

Ryan just pulled her into a hug.

"You know what Ryan? Why don't you come to an event with me tonight?" Cindy asked.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What kind of event?"

"It's a fashion show. I know you aren't that kind of person, but you get to see lots of pretty girls!" Cindy laughed.

Ryan didn't have anything better to do. "Sure what's the fashion line?"

"Soir." Cindy told him before pulling him downstairs for snack.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Summer was getting everything ready. She decided that she would pick Marissa's clothes out when she had everything ready for that night. She walked around the building and the seats. Each one of them had a folded card on the seat that had someone's name on it. There were seats for press, that was really needed. They had pretty decent seats. Summer needed them to really launch her company. If they said something bad, then it would be it for the company. 

Then she had to have seats for celebrities. She looked at all the cards with golden lettering. There were seats for Paris Hilton, a family friend, and of course her sister Nicky. They were still party girls. Then she had seats for P.Diddy who seemed to like Seth for some reason. It was a platonic relationship. Then there were a bunch of celebrities that were hot at the moment, but who would soon fade away into obscurity. 

Summer walked up to the guest of honor's seats which were right up to the runway. They had a special raised platform and curtains above them. There was a seat for three, even though there were only two guests, but it was just in case of another last minute guest. She placed the card that read Marissa Cooper onto the right side seat. She adjusted the card that was on the middle seat, which read …

Ava Sebastian.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

A:N! Hehe, I love that ending. Wow this is longer than others. 

Do you want to know what is going to happen at the fashion show? Well then review my friends! Until next time…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  Thanks for the reviews last chapter. And for those of you who read my story and didn't bother to review…Shame On You!!! lol. I still love my dear readers. So, I left with a major cliffhanger, and now I have come to end your suspense. Do I hear applause? 

  
Summer looked at the card that read Ava Sebastian. Sometimes she was really envious of that girl Ava. The only reason that she made her the guest of honor was because then Soir would get tons of publicity. Once Ava wore something of Soir, then it would be the IT look. Another reason was that she really wanted to get to know Ava. She _seemed_ like a sweet girl. 

The large room was dark and was only lit by the lights from the sides of the runway. "Will someone _please _turn on the lights?" Summer demanded in a not-so-nice tone. 

Almost immediately, the overhead fluorescent lights flickered then turned on. Summer enjoyed the immense feeling of power she got. Now that it was lit, she surveyed the room. It actually had white tiled walls and ceiling, but that was hidden in the dark. As she was looking the room over, she spotted one of the crew pushing a rack of clothes. Summer suddenly remembered her last task before the show. 

She followed the rack of clothes being wheeled into the back room. It was more like a closet. She looked at the assortment of clothes. This was the thing that she loved more than ever about her job. Summer just started pulling out random clothes from the rack. She ran her hand through the clothes-careful not to ruin anything-, and decided that Marissa should wear a dress. She walked over to the selections, color? _Hmm…light pink_. Length? _To the floor, that'll be about 72 inches. _Neck cut? _Definitely very low._

Summer walked and looked through the carefully labeled sections. "Ah Ha! I found you!" She triumphantly grabbed the dress she had in mind.

"Talking to yourself?" Her assistant, Ali, remarked from the doorway.

Summer turned her back to face Ali.

Ali's face wore a smirk. 

"Umm…Nooo…" Summer stuttered.

"I beg to differentiate." Lorenzo (Seth's sexy man) remarked.

"Excuse me! Renzo! You're the one whose assistant designer! You should be looking at the clothes!" Summer exclaimed.

"This IS where the clothes are Summer." 

"I meant on the MODELS outside."

Lorenzo held his hands up in front of him in defense, "Sorry, your highness."

Ali giggled.

"Damn Straight." Summer stated, strode out, taking Marissa's dress with her.  

Summer walked out a little before Seth caught up to her. 

"Ah, there you are my fair lady." 

Summer threw him a dirty look.

"Okay, fine not funny, jeez lighten up lady." 

Seth and Summer walked around a bit.

"So what exactly is the theme here?" Seth asked, gesturing to the canvases that the workers were putting up.

"It's a French theme. I mean the fashion line's name is French. The first portion is going to be, like, romantic Paris at night. You know ones with cafes and soft lights. That's when we're going to bring out the formal wear. Long, flowing, romantic clothes. Getting the picture?" 

Seth nodded.

"Then after that, when the people are starting to get bored, we're going to get into the nightlife at France. You know, the Mod-Chic look. It's going to have club music, bright lights, and the hippest clothes. Definitely not Rated-G."

Seth raised his eyebrow. 

"I hate when you do that. It's so annoying. It bothers me because I can't do that myself." Summer pouted.

"Well, Summer, it takes much talent. And, I'm a talented person. Plus, just be glad that I don't have my dad's uni-brow. Imagine the horrific way my face would look?"

Summer shuddered at the thought.

"See? Let's go home." Seth held out his hand. 

Summer took it and they walked out into the brisk wonder world of Hollywood.   
 

***

"Acck, what am I going to wear?" Ryan started flipping out.

Cindy laughed. "What you wore here is going to be just fine." She held up his now washed and dried clothes in her hand.

Ryan gave her a doubtful look.

"It's going to be just fine." She kissed the top of his head. 

"You sure? I mean it's going to be star-studded. And, here I am, public defender from Chino, making an ungodly wage." The words just slipped out of his mouth. He didn't realize that he just revealed his insecurities and the fact that he was really just some poor guy with a horrible paying job. Ryan's face turned into one of fear. A famous actress just figured out that she was pregnant with some guy's child. He prepared for a major bitch-slap. 

Cindy read right through him. "It's okay. I'm from a poor, hick, hill-billy area. We're on the same boat. My dad was an alcoholic. Plus, my brother is a police officer and my sister is a kindergarten teacher at some local, small elementary school. We're from the same boat. Trust me, it took awhile to get adjusted to the whole fame thing. But, it'll become part of you. Something you'll have to deal with."

"Thanks…" Ryan paused and look thoughtful. "What about the paparazzi?" 

Cindy laughed. "The paparazzi is just doing their job. I mean, I don't know why people bitch about them. Everyone who is high-paid is too conceited and everything has gone to their head to realize that we're making millions for ACTING! I mean, it's not even a real profession. This is the price I pay for stardom. And I think its way more generous on more part. Really, I wouldn't mind being paid less, but I just want to be in movies that really change people's lives."

Ryan just sat there in shock. _Not only was this girl stunningly beautiful, she was so sweet and modest. She could relate to him more than anyone. Marissa, Seth, Summer, they never knew what it was like to be poor and have a horrible family life. _

"Earth to Ryan?" Cindy fanned her hand in front of Ryan's face. 

"Oh…hiii." Ryan stuttered.

"Let's go get ready!" 

Ryan went to change while Cindy took a shower. 

Ryan finished dressing very quickly. He waited patiently on the couch for Cindy to come out. When she came out, she was back in her white, terry-cloth bathrobe. Her hair was blown-dry and was straight, but not stick straight like straightened hair. She took one look at Ryan and rushed back into the bathroom. When she reemerged, she headed over to Ryan's hair. She was about to put something in his hair when he blocked her with his arm.

"What???" Cindy asked.

Ryan gave an untrusting look at her closed fist.

Cindy opened it to reveal hair gel. She moved again towards his hair, but again he stopped her. 

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Cindy yelled exasperated.

"It's pink." Ryan yelled defensively.

"It's just hair gel." Cindy retorted. 

Ryan still gave her an untrusting look. 

"Wow, Mr. Manly. It doesn't come out in pink and it doesn't smell girly." Cindy held it her hand to Ryan's nose.

After several close inspections with prodding and testing, Ryan deemed it safe to use. He made the go sign. 

Cindy rolled her eyes and sighed and started styling hair.

***

  
  
"COOP???" Summer yelled into the deserted apartment. 

"I'm right here." A meek voice replied from the bathroom.

"Oh poor baby." Summer exclaimed while rushing to the bathroom to a sunken Marissa who had obviously been crying.

"Sum, do I look like shit?"

"Um...No of course not honey." Summer said trying to reassure her. But, in fact, Marissa did look like shit. Her hair was messed up in a knotted mess, her makeup was smudged, her eyes were red and blotchy from crying. Summer tried to help Marissa straighten up, making sure that Marissa didn't stand tall enough to see her reflection in the mirror over the sink.

"Summer?" Seth called out. "I have the dress. I'm leaving the dress on the coffee table, so don't come whining to me about me misplacing it."

Seth walked towards the yellow light that illuminated the hallway. Seth walked towards the light, which he discovered came from the bathroom. He walked in and saw Summer dampening tissues under the sink. Then he saw Marissa lying slumped on the white marble Jacuzzi tub. Seth paused. "Damn Marissa, you look like shit."  
  
"Really?" Marissa once again dissolved into tears. 

Summer let out an exasperated sigh. "What the heck, Cohen? Now look at what you did!"

Seth feebly tried to save himself. "Hey, hey, Marissa. I mean right now you look like shit…but…"

Summer threw another dirty look.

"But…" Seth continued, "In five minutes, once Summer has fixed you up, you'll look like the Marissa Cooper that everyone loves." 

Marissa suddenly brightened up. "Thanks Seth! That was so sweet." She got up and threw a hug around his neck.

Summer signaled two thumbs up. "Wow, Cohen real smooth, nice save if I must say so myself."

Seth bowed, "What can I say? I'm the brains."

Marissa and Summer simultaneously rolled their eyes. 

"What???"

Both girls sighed, and turned their backs on him.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Marissa looked back to normal. Her hair was straightened out, her makeup was perfect, and she had on the beautiful dress that Summer picked out. They didn't have a stylist this time. Why need a stylist when the designer was right there?

Marissa twirled around in her dress in front of the three-paneled mirror. "Wow, this is gorgeous!" Marissa gushed. It felt like Christmas all over again.

Summer was obviously pleased that her best friend was pleased with the dress that she in fact designed.  "This night is going to rock! Especially since the kids are with Sandy and Kirsten in Newport." She winked at Seth.

Marissa stopped mid-twirl and almost lost her balance. "You're going at it again? Jeez, you guys are like…addicted to sex."

"Sorry Ms. Non-Vulgarity." Summer said while kissing Seth.

"Oh gross, give it a break already!" Marissa whined and stomped out of the room.

"Coop, careful with the shoes! They were 600 dollars!!!"

  
  
  
***

  
  
  
Seth, Summer, and Marissa piled into the stretch black limousine. They always rode in limousines these days, to galas, events, award shows, concerts, charities, you get the picture. Seth always thought it was a waste. More of a waste that they always actually just sat on the side seat, all three of them and just lounged reading, which you could do in any car. Well, the limo did have some perks like the T.V., the fridge-which was always stocked full of beverages, and the big room and shield from the driver and the occupants were great for quickies before Summer and him got home to the kids. Summer was engrossed with a magazine, Marissa was reading another one, and Seth just sat there in his light cotton blue shirt and jeans, twiddling his thumbs. 

Marissa had finished the magazine. She really needed to get her mind off of Ryan. Everything reminded her of him, the blue eyed models made Marissa think of the bright eyes Ryan had, if they talked about poor places, she would think of Chino. It was heart-breaking for her. Marissa was so glad that a night of just clothes was on the horizon. It was the perfect remedy to forget about the guy she was in love with. _Wait, I'm in love with him? I thought it was just long deep commitment. Ok wait, now I realize I love him? This is bullshit. _Marissa threw down her magazine with considerable force, causing Summer and Seth to jump up in their seats.

"Sorry." Marissa muttered.

"That's ok, it just really scared me." Summer replied. Summer gave the please-continue face.

Marissa, not wanting to talk about Ryan changed the subject. "So who's the other guest of honor, you said they're were two, right?"

Summer nodded. "Yea, it's Ava Sebastian."

Marissa made a sour face.

"Coop, I know you don't like her. She's really good for business though. And I mean, it's not like she did anything to you."

"Sum, you don't understand!!! She's completely beautiful and seems so _sweet. _I mean the paparazzi is so nice to her! I mean they bill as the sweet beautiful girl-next-door you could never get. I mean they don't hound her like they do with other celebrities because they think she's too "precious"."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Marissa, let her be! She's in the same stupid business as you, she's just trying to be famous. That's what you are trying to too! You can't hate her because she's attempting to become famous. Just like you did…I might add…again."

Marissa was furious. "You don't understand do you??? She's stealing the spot light from me. I'm supposed to be the girl next door. But now she's the girl next door, just better. Blond, blue-eyed, tall, and a great acting ability. I hate her."

Summer tried to soothe the now raging Marissa. _Wow, she's having a rage blackout just like me. I'm so proud…_

Marissa waved Summer off. "I hate her, I despise her. You know what, that Oscar Nom? Miramax could only choose one person for each category, just like all the other big film companies. Miramax only chose ME because I was in a more recent film that people would remember more clearly. But, I don't see how they could forget the incredible acting that Ava did!!! She's so much better than me."

Seth but in, "But they did choose you! I mean that means something right? You're an incredible actress!"

Marissa continued in her fury, "But she's a better actress then I am. And people said that if Miramax had chosen Ava, she would have won. But the head of Miramax just felt bad for me because Ava was getting all the attention."

Marissa finally calmed down. 

Seth was so thankful. _Thank you Jesus and Moses._

***

"We're here!" Summer announced. 

Seth looked outside. "There's no one here basically." 

"I know! I'm the designer I need to get here early." Summer looked at Marissa who looked worried. "Don't worry Marissa, you can just wait a while, then when it's time for everyone to arrive, you can take the limo and pretend you just arrived.

"Sounds good." Marissa replied.

  
  
  
***

  
  
Cindy stood in front of her large closet. It was filled with every single type of clothing imaginable.

Ryan was in awe.

"Help me pick out something to wear. You can only choose from this Section since that's the brand that we're going to see." Cindy pointed to a section to his right.

Ryan looked around, remembering Oscar night. "Where's your stylist?"

"I don't have one," Cindy replied. "I think it's better to dress yourself then have someone dictate your own style."

"Oh," Ryan thought of Seth who was completely whipped and had most of his clothes picked by Summer. 

After some negotiating, Cindy picked out a blue dress that flowed to her feet. Ryan had to say it was beautiful. After Cindy prepped herself up, she was ready to go. 

Ryan offered her his arm when she did a look-over and went to her room and came back with a watch.

"Wow, Cindy, it's a Jacob watch!" The watch was studded with diamonds and white gold.

"It's a gift." Cindy beamed.

Ryan offered her his arm again, which she took. 

They got into a limo that was waiting for them.

  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  


"We're here!!!" Cindy announced. 

The bulbs of the photographers were even going through the tinted glass of the limo. Ryan was hesitant, but Cindy pulled him closer to her. "Remember, I'm Ava," She whispered. Ryan nodded.

They got out to greet the throng.

  
***  
  
  


  
  
Wow, so done with Chapter 16!!! What's going to happen at the show? And Marissa already hates Cindy! Cindy's not that bad...Well review or I won't update.  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

  
  
Author's Notes:

            * Wow, I got a lot of positive reviews from the last chapter! I really appreciate it! Please keep it going. 

  
  
            * I'm a little confused about who Ryan should end up with… I always thought that I would make him end up with Marissa and this story would be a R/M shipper.                      But now, I'm sort of, "attached" to my character, Cindy. I don't think it fits for her, I don't know why I named her that. Hmmm….so I've decided to have a poll. Vote for who you want Ryan to end up with. I'll collect the votes over time, maybe, two chapters along. 

  
  
            *At Chapter 17, I've had some reviews. The number is increasing by chapter! I was looking over the reviews, and I noticed that there weren't many people who steadily reviewed. It was all different people, mostly for a few chapters, with a lot of reviewless chapters in between!!! Ouch… Well, I looked at some prominent reviewers so far.

---4 times: Wennie, OCfan4U

  
  
---5 times: Crazy4theOC

  
  
---6 times: none  
  
  
---7 times: Benzbabidoll

And gasp…the person who has reviewed the most is Candy. 07!!! With 10 reviews…you have reviewed the most. LOL!!! *hands an award*. Bravo!!!  
  


  
*Mike Rules 2003, how did you know that Theresa was pregnant with Ryan's kid 3 weeks ago? You must have great spoiler sources!!!  
  


            *By the way…Don't think I've forgotten Anna.   
  
  
  
  
Marissa sat near one of the bay windows. She looked outside where photographers and some TV show was interviewing some celebrity. She sat in her beautiful dress looking on. She was waiting for the correct time to go to the entrance. That was the trick in the celebrity world. The later you arrived, the more busy and popular you seemed. She looked at the metal clock across the room. It was twenty minutes until show time. 

"Hey, Marissa…Don't you think it's about time to go out now?" Seth questioned as he popped his end in the small room Marissa was occupying. 

Marissa nodded. "Is the limo ready?" 

"Yea." Seth replied as he offered his arm. She took it and they walked to the back door. 

Iverson, a burly bodyguard was standing outside the door way. Marissa stepped out into the alley. It was dark and trash bags full of food and clothing scraps littered the walls. 

"Hey buddy, take her from here okay? I'll see you in, like, 10 minutes." Seth chuckled and patted Iverson on the back. 

Iverson remained expressionless. 

"Hey Iv, lighten up." 

Iverson escorted Marissa through the alley to where a black stretch limo blocked the entrance. Marissa climbed in with Iverson at her side. The car rounded around the block and they arrived at the carpet. Taking out her compact, she did a last-minute check. She touched up her lip gloss with her favorite MAC lip gloss. She braced herself in the car and put on her fake, photogenic smile. 

"Ready." Marissa said to Iv. 

Iv climbed out of the limo and stood besides the door.

Marissa counted a full 5 seconds before allowing her perfectly pedicured foot in her 700 dollar shoes to step out of the car. For dramatic effect, she climbed out slowly, already smiling when she came out. 

Marissa just stood on the carpet, blinded by the fluorescent flashes. She just felt like she was all alone, striking a pose for nobody. Truthfully, she really couldn't see anything. The photographers were calling her name and she blindly turned to strike a different pose. She walked along, stopping occasionally for pictures. She gave a TV interview here and there for them to use clips of it on their TV show. 

She was midway on the carpet when everyone gave an audible gasp. All the heads turned, even though Marissa couldn't tell who it was, she knew. 

It was Ava Sebastian. 

Suddenly all the attention was on her. All the photographers suddenly turned their cameras towards her. No longer was anybody yelling her name, they yelled HER name. The reporter who was interviewing her suddenly stopped mid-way through and ran towards Ava, trying to get at least a 10-second clip with her. As much as Marissa didn't want to admit, Ava was become the new star, while Marissa's star was fading. 

Tears started to flow down Marissa's cheeks. No one noticed, everyone was so intent on seeing Ava. It was funny how Marissa standing in such a public place with basically a spotlight placed on her, no one noticed her tears. Marissa ran down the carpet, trying to get in as fast as possible. It was rather odd and uncomfortable for her to run in her heels, but still, no one noticed her. 

Once Marissa was inside, she immediately ran into the women's restroom and locked the door. She didn't care if people really needed to use it, but she didn't want anyone intruding. She sat on a plush chair that was in front of a counter with a large mirror meant for people do their makeup. Marissa looked at the mirror. Silent tears flew down. Marissa was shocked, she was going to be strong and hold her head up high. She dared herself to let one tear flow down. Marissa stared at her reflection in the steel framed mirror. But, to her disgust, a tear did flow down her perfect face. It was like an ivory princess with one tear dripping down.   
  
  
  


  
                                                                                                             ***  
  
  
  


"Are you sure about this?" Ryan asked Cindy as they headed out of the limo.

Cindy smiled and squeezed his hand. "Come on. They don't bite, at least I don't think they do…"

Ryan smiled a little back at her. "Okay." He took a deep breath and followed her to the middle of the carpet. 

Ryan and Cindy smiled and posed for all the photographers. Everyone thought that Ryan and Cindy looked like a cute couple, and Ryan knew it. He needed the public to like him because the press wouldn't be too happy about Cindy being pregnant with some nobody. 

Everyone recognized Ryan, from that day's tabloids. But earlier, Marissa's publicist had given that statement about Ryan and Marissa not being romantically linked and now Ryan was hanging around Ava, one of the most popular celebrities. All of this media attention was giving Ryan 15 minutes of fame. People started to ask for his autograph, call for photos, and even ask for T.V. interviews. 

"They like you." Cindy whispered.

Ryan smiled. "I'm enjoying it." But in truth, Ryan was deathly afraid. He wasn't one to ask for much attention and he had never wanted to get much attention in his life. He was the broody, silent guy for a reason. He wanted to blend in and become a wallflower. Talking too much or vying for attention would always merit a slap from his mother or a kick from whatever low slum his mom brought home. And worse, he knew that somehow, in someway, all of this media would reach back to Marissa. She would find out that he had been with someone else when two days ago they were all so happy and back together. Ryan tried to forget about Marissa and just enjoy the little time of fame that he had. 

Ryan smiled and put his arm around Cindy as they posed for some more photos. 

  
  
  
  
***  
  
  


After quite a while, Ryan and Cindy had eventually moved towards the end of the carpet. They had reached the entrance and the press was madly following them in. 

***  
  
  
  


"Seems like Ava is bringing lots of media attention…" Seth remarked as he watched, from far away, Ava with someone at her side being followed by cameras and reporters.

Summer agreed. "I think we should go see her, you know welcome her. And get her away from those guys." Summer cocked  her head towards the paparazzi that had somehow managed to overcome the security.

Together they walked towards Ava, Summer's dress swishing. She had a grand dress on, sort of like a princesses, which made everyone stop in awe.   
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Ryan and Cindy's view was totally obscured by the flashing cameras, screaming fans, and the reporters all vying for a question or two with Cindy. 

"Usually they're rather nice to me." Cindy remarked to Ryan. She looked over at Ryan who looked deathly pale. "Are you okay?"

_Okay, Ryan, just snap out of it. Act normal. _"What? Oh, yea I'm fine."

Cindy stared at Ryan for a few more minutes. Eventually, Ryan's regular skin color returned. "You look fine now! I was scared for a while."

Ryan still felt a little queasy. All the flashing from the cameras was making him really dizzy. "I need…to go to…the bathroom…"

Cindy's face showed concern. "Sure. I'll wait for you here."

"Thanks." Ryan briskly walked towards a steel door. Ryan assumed it was a bathroom. 

"Oof. Jeez, that was heavy." Ryan muttered as he entered the restroom. 

Several women screamed. 

Ryan cursed. "Shit." 

He had walked into a woman's bathroom…

Suddenly Ryan's interest was peaked. He had never been in a women's bathroom. He looked around and saw a brightly lit room with paintings and flowers in vases. There was even plush chairs to sit on!

Suddenly a wiry woman interrupted his thoughts, "Out, Out, Out!!!" 

Several of her women comrades echoed her. 

"Okay. I'm going…" Ryan slowly walked backward. 

The women all stood in a line and glared at him.

"Oof." Ryan had backed into the door and the handle had jutted into him-hard, in the back. 

Ryan swiftly turned around and quickly opened the door and fled out. 

The last he heard before the door was slammed on him was "I bet he was a rapist…"

Ryan looked around and thanked god that no one was outside to witness his …encounter…

He just wanted to get out of there. He ran far from that bathroom, and looked for another bathroom. He spotted another swinging steel door and decided to take his chances on it.

Thankfully he saw urinals and was relieved that he hadn't walked in on a bunch of women. 

Ryan looked around the bathroom. Nobody was in it, it was completely vacant. It was really neat, with everything made out of steel. But, it was a guy's bathroom, and well, they didn't really care for flowers to brighten it up. Ryan walked over to the sink and flushed his face with some cold water. Some really frigid water to calm himself. The queasiness in his stomach was starting to fade away. Ryan looked up at the steel framed mirror to make sure that the pink hair gel Cindy had put in his hair earlier really didn't appear pink. Ryan inspected his hair to make sure there was no visible pink. After prodding and poking his hair around for quite a bit, he was satisfied. He dried his face and walked out the door.

Ryan looked around for Cindy. He did a frantic look-over for Cindy. Finally spotting in her, in a circle of photographers, he waved her over. Cindy gratefully walked towards Ryan, to walk away from the mob that was mobbing her. She had a lot of trouble getting through the hubba-hubba and was frantically trying to escape. She tactfully tried to dodge this way and that, whenever she saw a gap. But always, someone blocked her escape route. Cindy considered running really fast and with force straight through the crowd, but then she would look like a freaking maniac. Cindy through a desperate glance at Ryan, praying that he would come and help her out.

From across the room, Ryan saw Cindy's frightened look and locked eyes with her as walked to get her.

Ryan wasn't looking when he bumped into someone coming from the women's bathroom. 

He was quite a strong, large man-due to his muscles, and knocked down the poor woman. He was horror-stricken to see he knocked someone to the ground.

"I'm really, terrible sorry." Ryan offered his hand to the girl who was lying on the floor, with her hair covering her face.

"It's okay really." She took his hand and got up. She straightened out her dress and cleared her hair away from her face. "At least my dress didn't get ru…." She then gazed into Ryan's eyes.  

"Ryan???"

"Marissa?"

  
  
***  
  
  


_It was great, just great. _Marissa thought to her self. Some dude randomly knocks her over and she falls flat on her ass. In such a public place, with cameras everywhere! Then she looks up and it's Ryan, the love of her life, who has been avoiding her for two days.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Um well…" Ryan looked flustered. He didn't have time to finish when Ava came running towards them. 

Marissa looked in disgust at all the press following her running figure. _Why the hell is she running towards me? _

  
  
  
***  
  
  
  


Cindy playfully jumped on Ryan's back. 

"I thought you were going to save me…" Cindy playfully whined.

Ryan started to blush, with Marissa standing there, he couldn't let her know about the baby, and the fact that he had been with Cindy all the time he had been "avoiding her." It was like he was really trying to avoid her, it just was that he liked Cindy and they were going to have a kid together. It had been partly his fault, and it wasn't fair for him to just leave her pregnant. He really needed to find a way to escape from Marissa without her knowing of Cindy and his relationship.

Too late…

Cindy grabbed him in for a passionate kiss and Ryan couldn't just stand there. He had to respond or else he would embarrass Cindy. 

Marissa just stood there shocked, with her mouth agape.

The rustling of a dress made everyone in the room stand still. 

  
  
  
***

Everyone stopped still for the arrival of Seth and Summer. Seth and Summer were really the most powerful couple around. Forget, celebrity romances, Seth and Summer were really the epitome of a perfect marriage and a perfect life. 

Seth and Summer strode towards Ryan. 

"Ryan?" Seth asked.

"Um…hey Seth." Ryan managed to stammer out. 

"Wow, Ryan…you know Seth and Summer Cohen. And you already know Marissa! This world is so small." Cindy shrieked in the almost dead silent room. 

Seth and Summer shared a look. 

A pause ensued. 

"So um…dude…do you want to introduce?" Seth asked.

"Oh right…Seth. Summer, this is Cindy. Cindy, this is Seth and Summer."

Seth and Summer shared another look. 

Ryan didn't miss it. Summer most have told Seth. Seth was a blabber-mouth too. He remembered the time he broke the porcelain vase and Seth had told Sandy and Kirsten. Not that they really gave a damn. They had actually spent the whole afternoon comforting Ryan, telling him that it was only 1,000 dollars. That it was sort of ugly, anyways and that Sandy had always wanted to smash it. But, still…Plus, why did Summer need to tell Seth in the first place? Ryan hated how they were married and felt the need to tell each other everything. 

Seth smiled and nodded towards his direction. He obviously was trying to tell Ryan that he was doing a good thing. 

Ryan glared back at him. 

Marissa didn't miss any of this. "Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

Seth, Summer, and Ryan exchanged glances. "No."

Marissa was shocked and really PO'ed. "What? You want to leave me out of this???"

They still remained silent. 

Summer tried to break the silence. "So… let's get seated."

Ryan was glad for a diversion. "Okay!!! Let's go!!!"

Seth pulled him aside. "Ryan, if I were you, I would not be happy."

Seth didn't give time for Ryan to ask. He pulled Ryan along to where Marissa and Cindy were standing. 

Summer was a bit nervous about this, "Um…so, you guys are both guests of honor, you'll sit here."

Ryan looked from five feet away. It was a three seater, draped in beautiful silks. The girls sat down. Marissa sat on one side while Cindy sat on the other far side, leaving only the middle seat open for Ryan. 

Seth smirked, but then instantly hid it when he saw Ryan's look of disapproval. "That is why."

Ryan sighed and sat down between two girls who were madly in love with him, and two girls who he loved too.   
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  


Anna had been researching on the internet, but she couldn't find anyway to talk to Seth. So she figure this was the best way to do it. She rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"Hi Sandy. I was wondering if you could get me in touch with Seth. I haven't seen him ever since I left for Pittsburg."

  
  
  
***  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay, so review, review, review. I'm counting. Next chapter I'll post who has reviewed the most again, and who has come close. Many of you are really close to those people up there. ^^. Also, choose between Marissa or Cindy. Which one do you want Ryan to be with?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
  
  
A/N:

Okay, wow, just wow. I got incredible feedback from the last chapter. Wow, 32 reviews from Chapter 17!!! I love giving ultimatums. *snickers* And not so surprisingly, the majority of you wanted Ryan to be with Marissa. But hey, you Cindy-fans, I'm extending this poll over the next chapter, so this is your last chance to make Ryan be with Cindy.   
  
  
  
Okay… so far…  
  
Cindy: 4 votes. – major LOL. 

Marissa: 52- that's an overwhelming majority of 92.8 percent. 

Yea, but I would keep voting, because you never know…just keep reading this author's note.   
  
Wow, I'm glad to know that I have such persistent readers. No offense to courthouse-22, but um…*coughs* he/she sort of …spazzed? Check out the reviews for yourself. I'm really glad that you enjoy my story though, courthouse-22. It gives a big boost to my reviews number! LOL. Unfortunately, this means that the ranks of supreme reviewers is changing.   
  
Okay:   
  
6 times—Crazy4theOC  
  
7 times—Benzbabidoll  
  
8 times—N/A

9 times—N/A

10 times—N/A

Sorry about this Candy. 07, but you have dropped to second place with 11 votes. 11 times—Candy.07. 

And the person who has reviewed the most is…spazzy courthouse-22 who really needs to go on Ritalin! Just Playing, you are the most loyal reviewer of all. You've reviewed all 17 times. Good job!!!  
  
I actually started this story to be more S/S, but I guess I got carried away with all the Ryan/Marissa/Cindy triangle. Makes you think of Midsummer's Night's Dream, eh? Okay bad joke, Shakespeare sucks. At least, As You Like It, because I bombed the test. Ug… seriously bombed. Like is it possible to get a Z? Because I have one right now.

Onto the story…

"So, Anna, what brings you hear to Newport." Sandy asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

Anna was eating dinner with Sandy and Kirsten, hoping, while she was there, she could think of a way to see Seth. 

"I wanted to see Seth. I thought he would still be in Newport. I sort of lost touch with him while I was in Pittsburg." Anna replied. 

When Anna was at the hotel, the damn lady at the desk wouldn't give her Seth's room number or phone. Well, so what if there were people ready to kidnap him for his money. She was there for good intentions, okay maybe bad intentions, but she wasn't going to _kill _him. After having a heated conversation with "Lucy" at the desk, she finally realized that she wasn't getting anywhere. And this was after 40 minutes. 

Kirsten smiled. "Do you want his number and address and all that fun stuff???" 

Anna did a mental touchdown dance. This was just what she was waiting for.   
  
After dinner, Kirsten wrote down all the necessary information. Anna tucked it safely in her pocket. She idly chattered with Sandy and Kirsten, about Anna's life, politics, current world events, the weather? Anna didn't know how they stumbled upon that one. After some sufficient time, Anna thought it would be best to leave, and she gave her goodbyes and headed out the door.   
  
==========================================================================================================================  
  


  
"Grandma, who was that?" Emma asked innocently as she came downstairs from her bedroom. 

"Yea, who was that?" Madison echoed her sister's question. 

"Oh, nobody." Kirsten replied to the two girls who just woke up from their nap.

  
  
==========================================================================================================================  
  
  
Anna drove on the high way in her black BMW. The car had been a birthday present from her daddy. What could she say? Still at 27, she had daddy wrapped around her finger. He would do anything for her. Like, take her on a spontaneous trip to Milan on the day of a test she didn't study for, or divorce her step-mother who she hated because Susan wouldn't let her stay up after 12. Who did the woman think she was? Anna was 17, one year from being independent. 

Anna had been driving for some time, she had passed the large green sign, indicating she was about to arrive in LA soon. She reached down into her coat pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Kirsten had given her. The stationary was lined with pink roses. Anna chuckled. It was so Kirsten. She pulled out her silver cell phone and flipped it open.   
  
==========================================================================================================================  
  
  
Ryan sat uncomfortably between Cindy and Marissa. He twiddled his thumbs, glancing nervously at the two girls he was in between. Marissa was throwing harsh glances towards Cindy, and Cindy had no idea why the air was no tense between the three of them. And Cindy couldn't even the attention of Ryan. Every time Cindy caught Ryan's crystal-blue eyes, he just looked away. Now, Cindy was starting to get PO'ed. 

Cindy tried to be nice while talking to Ryan. "So, Ryan, darling, what's wrong?" Cindy rubbed his back.

Ryan gave her a quick smile, but then he caught Marissa's red-face and stopped himself. 

"Um, nothing." Ryan stuttered.

Cindy was getting angrier every minute. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like, what?" Ryan meekly asked. 

Marissa decided to jump in the conversation. "Yea, why are you acting like this?" 

Ryan couldn't do anything or say anything that wouldn't jeopardize the relationship between the two women he was stuck between. 

"If I curled up into a ball like a porcupine, would you leave me alone?" Ryan blurted out.

Cindy and Marissa shared a look of utter confusion. "Excuse me?"   
  
  
==========================================================================================================================  
  
Summer and Seth had stolen away from the show for some alone time. They were sitting in a dimly lit closet and cardboard boxes littered the floor. 

"Where exactly are we?" Seth asked, looking around at his surroundings.

"In some storage closet." Summer answered as she started unbuttoning Seth's shirt.   
  
Summer suddenly stopped. 

Seth looked at her with painful agony. "What?" 

"Do you love me?" Summer asked. 

Seth looked into Summer's eyes and cracked a smile that made her heart melt. "Of course." 

"Good." Summer stated as she started to unbutton the last button on Seth's shirt.   
  
==========================================================================================================================  
  
Anna pulled into the familiar Four Seasons she was a day ago. "Jeez, what a waste of time, I'm at the same place I was yesterday." Anna muttered. 

She went to the check-in desk. Thank god that woman she had a sparring match with wasn't there.   
  


"Hi, how may I help you?" The woman in a frightening ugly suit asked. 

"Can I book a room here?" Anna asked.

"Sure, Visa?"  
  


"Yea." Anna produced her father's card. 

==========================================================================================================================  
  
Anna sat once again on her bed. She took out her cell phone and dialed Seth's cell phone number.  
  
==========================================================================================================================  
  
Seth and Summer were in the closet, trying to straighten themselves up again. 

"Seth, can you help me with the zipper?" Summer sweetly asked.

"Ahh, yes, I need to help you while I only have my boxers on." Seth answered her.

"Please?" Summer pleaded. 

Seth dropped his pants and went over to help Summer with her dress. "I'm so whipped…" Seth muttered under his breath.   
  
Summer smiled and grabbed for one of her shoes that had some how landed in a box that was on a high shelf in the upper right of the closet. She tried to retrieve it, but failed. "S-EE-THH!" 

Seth whipped around, "What?" he answered irritably. 

Summer pointed to her shoe. 

Seth sighed and got it for her. "Here." he threw her shoe at her. 

"Thanks." Summer caught it nicely. 

Summer put her shoe on, and walked over to Seth who was having trouble with his tie. She knotted it for him and smoothed it out on his chest. Seth leaned in to kiss her. Summer responded and put her hand on his belt buckle. 

Seth broke apart from her, "As much as I want to do it again, I only brought one condom, and sadly, it has been used." 

"Wow, Cohen, way to kill the mood."

"Sorry." 

"Are you sure?" Summer playfully teased. "I'm sure Madison, Emma, or Ethan wouldn't mind having another brother or sister." 

Seth looked at her skeptically. 

"Okay, fine maybe Madison, but not Emma." Summer giggled. 

She kissed him again. 

Suddenly, Seth's cellphone started to vibrate from an incoming call. 

"Wow, Cohen, getting excited?" Summer said as she felt the vibration. 

Seth glared at her. "My phone's ringing you perv." 

Summer humphed. 

Seth flipped his cellphone open. "Hello?"

"Hey Seth, it's Anna." 

"Oh my god! Anna, how have you been?" 

Summer raised her eyebrows at the sound of Anna's name. Tinkerbell bitch? Summer mouthed.

Seth waved her off. 

"Good, hey do you want to meet me at the Four Season's? That's where I'm staying in LA." Anna asked.

"How did you know I was here?" Seth was bewildered.

"Your parents."

"Oh. I don't know if I can go meet you tonight." 

Summer started making symbols in their special language. Basically, it said that Seth could go since he didn't really like after-parties. 

"Okay, I'll meet you there." 

Seth flipped his phone shut. "I'm going okay?" 

Summer nodded. "I know you don't like fashion parties."

Seth gave her a kiss and he left. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, he has left the building." Summer muttered before heading out herself.   
  
==========================================================================================================================  
  
Seth walked into the stately common room at the hotel. Immediately he saw a blond girl waving him over. Seth smiled. Anna still looked the same, dressed in the spunky clothes she has always worn. 

"Hey Seth!" Anna greeted him with a warm hug.

"I haven't seen you, in, ages." Seth replied. 

"I know." Anna beamed. "I've missed you a lot." Anna said seductively. 

"Umm..okay…" Seth stammered. 

Anna, seeing how this wasn't going to win her any score points with Seth, quickly needed an escape route. "Just kidding, Cohen!" 

Seth blushed. "Oh, right." 

Anna changed the subject, "What do you want to do for dinner?"

Seth thought about it. "How about we do it like old times, we can go up to my room and order Chinese food?"

Anna agreed. "Sounds great."  
  
==========================================================================================================================  
  


"Whew, that was a great dinner." Seth remarked. "I'm truly stuffed."

"Let's hang out here for a while." Anna said.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Seth told Anna as he got up. 

Anna produced some sleeping powder and put in Seth's coke. 

"So what do you want to do?" Seth asked as he took a sip of his coke.   
  
==========================================================================================================================  
  
Marissa was ready to burst into tears when she saw the relationship Ryan had with Cindy. 

Marissa decided she needed to take a stand. "Okay, Ryan, it's either me or her. This is an ultimatum, and this is your choice."

Cindy and Ryan looked at her. "Are you serious?" Ryan asked her in a pleading tone.

"You know what Ryan, she's right. It's between Marissa or me."

Ryan looked between the woman he loved, and the woman who was about to have his child. How could he choose???

==========================================================================================================================  
  
Anna lay beside a sprawled, asleep Seth. "I'm so sorry I had to do this." She whispered to his sleeping body. She unbuttoned his shirt and undid his belt. Just then, her cellphone rang. She ran to get the ringing phone that was in her Gucci purse in the next room.   
  


Slowly, Seth woke up. He knew exactly what Anna put in his drink. Thankfully, he choked up most of it, and hadn't swallowed much. His head throbbed and he was extremely dizzy. He looked around his surroundings. He spotted the bag of white powder. Seth got up and took some. He heard Anna's footsteps and he just took a pinch of the powder and dropped it in the wine. Seth went back to his original position and pretended to be asleep. 

Anna took a sip of her red wine. She passed out right next to Seth. Seth chuckled. Just then the front door creaked open. "Summer?!?"

"COHEN! Oh my god!" Summer exclaimed as she took in Seth's half-naked appearance next to Anna's body. "I'm getting a divorce tomorrow!" She slammed the door and walked out. 

Seth was heartbroken. "Summer!" He called. But, she kept walking, wiping her tears away. 

==========================================================================================================================  
  
A/N: What's going to happen next? Will Seth and Summer break up? And who will Ryan choose? The polls are still open. Marissa vs. Cindy.  


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Whew, it's almost to Chapter 20! I think I'm updating much faster than I have with the other chapters. Yay, for me! Okay, I'm not going to do the person who reviewed the most anymore because I don't have the time-lol-I do have a life besides the OC and One Tree Hill, okay so maybe I don't, but still I think you guys know who has reviewed the most. 

Wow, there was an overwhelming vote for Marissa over Cindy. Yeah, I know, I promised this and HAD the intention of this being a Ryan and Marissa shipper, but I sort of side-stepped the plot. lol. I'm sure all of you fanfic writers know _exactly _what I'm talking about. winks

This chapter might seem like it's a Cindy/Ryan fic, but trust me it's NOT!   
  
Chapter 19 . . . here we go . . .

  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I can't choose." Ryan stuttered, looking into the crystal-clear eyes of Marissa. 

"Why not?" Marisssa softly whispered, tears in her eyes. 

"Because I'm pregnant." Cindy cut in. She couldn't stand the fact that Ryan, the father of her baby was still enraptured with someone else. 

"And. . .I'm the father." Ryan said slowly. 

Marissa leaned back in her seat, comprehending what she just heard. She watched the tall models strut around. The threesome hadn't even noticed that the runway show had ended. _Oops. _Which also meant that Cindy and Marissa forgot to go up there as the guests of honors, poor Summer had to wing it. _Another oops._

Marissa was still deep in thought. Suddenly, something struck her. She sat up rather quickly, frightening Ryan and Cindy. 

"We were so happy at the pent house. Did you . . . cheat on me. . .?" Marissa asked, tears threatening to spill out. 

Ryan was quick to correct his state, "No, I didn't. I swear. We did it on the plane here. We're both drunk." 

"Nice way to describe "the moment"." Cindy muttered under her breath. 

"So you have to stay with Ava?" Marissa whispered, hoping this was all a dream, and suddenly she would wake up. 

"Ava? Who, wha—oh, yea I do." Ryan answered. "Look I'm really sorry that it had to turn out this way." Ryan cupped Marissa's face in her hands. 

A single lone tear fell down Marissa's cheek. 

Marissa turned her head away, out of Ryan's grasp. 

"Ryan, you know I care about you. But I understand why you have to do it. I'm so . . . sorry. . ." Marissa started to gather her things. 

"Marissa! Wait!" Ryan called after her. 

But Marissa was already running into the blackness to some back door. Her fleeting figure disappeared into the crowd. 

I'm so tired of being here.

  
  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears.   
  
And if you have to leave,   
  
I wish that you would just leave.   
  
Cause your presence still lingers here,   
  
and it won't leave me alone.   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,   
  
this pain is just too real,   
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,   
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.   
  
I held your hand through all of these years.   
  
But you still have...   
  
All of me.   
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,   
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.   
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams   
  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,   
  
this pain is just too real . . . 

My Immortal-Evanescence

Ryan sunk back into his chair. Cindy rubbed his back to make him feel better. 

"At least I still have you, and you." Ryan said to Cindy's stomach. 

Cindy laughed a little, but then sobered up at Ryan's expression. "Don't worry, Ry, we'll be just fine."

"I hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna slowly peeled herself off the floor. Her back ached and she was sore all over. Her headed pounded like a bitch. When Anna opened her eyes and got adjusted to the light, she was shocked to learn that she was in Seth's hotel room-alone. _Oh Shit! _Anna slowly surveyed the room. There were broken shards of glass from the wine glass she had been drinking from earlier. Anna winced as she saw the label, it read Versace. Seth wouldn't be too pleased about that. Speaking of Seth, where the hell was he? He must have deserted her. _Whatever, as long as he doesn't figure it out what I put in his drink._Anna complied her stuff and freshened herself up. With a touch of bright pink MAC lip gloss, she headed down the elevator.

  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Coop!" Summer desperately cried into her cell phone. 

"Sum?!? What's wrong???" Marissa asked, suddenly very concerned at her best friend's urgent tone.

Summer could tell something was wrong with Marissa's teary tone. She knew her best friend inside and out, and this signal wasn't a good one. "Okay, I say what's wrong with me first and then it's your turn."

"Sound's like the good old days when we had boy trouble."

Summer chuckled to herself. She remembered when Marissa would talk to her about her problems with Luke and she would tell her about her never finding a sweet guy. They would have Friday night sleepovers and eat Doritos and munch out. 

"Okay, well, I found Seth-half-naked, with a sleeping Anna next to him." Summer nearly broke into another convulsion of tears. 

"Oh, Sum. . ."

"It's okay." Summer sniffed. "What about you?"

"Well Ryan and Ava were on a date!!! They were going as an item to the show!!! And she's pregnant with his baby!!!" Marissa cried. "Who knew that he could do such a thing, who would've thought?"

Summer winced. _Wait, Ava was that girl Ryan was talking to? What happened to Cindy? Probably just a pseudo name or something like that. Damn, I shouldn't have invited her. _

"Coop, let's check into some nearby hotel for some therapy." 

Marissa assented. 

"Where are you?" Summer inquired.

"Um. . . I think, well I'm in my limo. We're somewhere near Rodeo Drive. What about you?" 

"I'm driving my car. Well, one of my cars. It's the white escalade. You know the one with the shiny wheels that Ryan nearly drooled over when he first saw them." Summer told Marissa. "Where do you want to check in?"

"Um. . . ooh! The new Balboa hotel! I heard it's really expensive and really nice." Marissa exclaimed.

"Okay. Let's go." Summer turned a right. 

"Are you sure? I mean it's really expensive." 

"Yea, Seth's footing the bill anyways."

Marissa squealed. "Okay, see you there." She was just about to hang up.

"Oh and Marissa. . . "

"Yea?"

"Try to break as many things as possible there." Summer told her. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wasn't that great?" Cindy remarked excitedly on the way back from the fashion show. "Ryan?" Cindy playfully nudged Ryan who was staring out of the window. 

"Yea." Ryan told her before turning back to look at the nightlife of LA. 

Cindy was really concerned. She knew that he must of really liked that girl, and one time, and one mistake drove her away. "Ryan, I know its been tough. I know what feels like to lose someone you love because of some stupid thing you did. But, could you at least try to enjoy the fact that you're going to be a dad? You know I have feelings too, this wasn't exactly planned. I'm 25, at the peak of my career. But, I'm trying to live with this fact. And right now, you aren't being the most embracing or receptive person at the moment. That kills me a lot. I want this baby to be raised by loving parents. Maybe over time, we'll learn to love each other. I don't want my future child to be with a father who's distant all the time."

Ryan turned around to her. He had tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. "You don't …understand…" He shuddered. "I love Marissa. I've always had. I've made many mistakes before. And when things start to get good between us, after a whole decade of discomfort, this comes along."

Cindy's eyes started to water. "Wait, you think you're the only one with problems? Look, around, a lot of people have to go through much more than you do. Trust me, I would know!" Cindy yelled at Ryan. 

"Right, because sweet, southern girls who make millions and are superstars have to go through tough times."  Ryan yelled back at her. 

"Shut the fuck up. Do you know what my life was like before I became this star? Do you know the misery and the abuse I had to go through at my house? Ever wonder why I'm so good at dramatic roles about people who have problems? Do you really? I don't think you know what I have gone through." She screamed at him. 

"Oh really, because I lived the perfect childhood! I lived in god damn Chino! My mom was a drug-addict and an alcoholic, and my whatever trash my mom would bring home would always beat me up." Ryan yelled back. 

"My step-dad used to beat me. And my mom was never around. And you want to know what my dad hit me with? A whip!!! And you know what you're a boy, you could defend yourself easier."

"Bullshit. I was just as powerless as you_._ My brother always had to defend me." As soon as Ryan said that, it began to hit him. _I was just as powerless as you. _Cindy had gone through the same thing he did. 

"You had a brother to defend you! You know what, all of my siblings ran away. I was alone. Nobody ever helped me or defended me. And you think that you've had a tough time with love, with Marissa? Think again! The one guy who would step up for me was one of my later boyfriends. He was the one who got me into acting. What got me here today." Cindy took a deep breath. 

"I loved him with all my heart. I was rehearsing a love scene with my co-star, and . . . Brendon, walked in. He thought I was cheating on him. And he ran out." Cindy screamed. 

"Cindy. . ." 

"I ran after him, but I wasn't very fast in my strappy, high heels. He got into a car and he drove off down the street. But then . . ."  Cindy heaved a huge sob. She continued, "A car rammed into his side of the car." She sniffed. "A drunk driver killed him! I loved him so much. . ." 

"I'm so sorry." Ryan said in disbelief. Cindy rested her head on Ryan's chest. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. . ." Ryan muttered over and over. 

  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Guys official suck." Summer remarked as she plopped into one of the plush chairs at their penthouse suite at the Balboa hotel. 

"Yup, amend to that sister." Marissa said as she plopped next to Summer and they clinked their Ben and Jerry's ice cream cartons together. 

"Wow, Coop, I really don't know what to say for you. You're officially screwed. I mean, there's no way you can change anything. Unless you kill Ava, but lets not do the jealous ex murdering thing." Summer said with her mouth full of chocolate. 

"Well, Summer, you're officially screwed too. And you're married-with three kids." Marissa tossed back. 

"Yup, guys suck." Summer spooned another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "And you know what's weird? There was white powder everywhere. Where they like, smoking crack? I think they know that I do something called "rage blackouts"."

Marissa suddenly sat up. "Wait, you said Anna was sleeping?"

"Yup." 

"What about Seth, any condom wrappers?"

"No."

"Summer, don't you understand? This is great! I bet they didn't even do the deed. He probably stopped because he thought of you." Marissa said wistfully. 

"It doesn't matter Coop, he almost did it, and the fact that he even had that motion sickens me." Summer said with disgust.  

"Like Eww!" Summer and Marissa said in unison before bursting in a fit of giggles.

Summer thought for a second. "I like girl nights like these. Let's go to CVS for some more ice cream." 

Marissa shouted, "You scream, I scream, we all scream for ice cream." Before running out of the door with Summer at her heels.  

  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was pouring. Like really pouring. Like monsoon pouring. It was one of the few times that it rained in Los Angeles. Seth was aimlessly walking around. He was drenched and his expensive blue striped shirt was being soaked. He looked down, it was nearly see-though. Seth just walked, thinking about what had happened. He should known, he should've realized that Anna wasn't there on a simple visit. That she had wanted more, and unfortunately he didn't feel the same way as her. She could have been a great friend, but Anna couldn't get past the fact that Seth loved Summer. Then she sort of, turned, evil. Like something that would come out of a comic book. He couldn't let Summer get a divorce. He had fawned over her for what? 20 years? And when he finally married her, she was all for him. Seth wasn't even nervous at his wedding. He knew that he was doing the right thing. He didn't even ramble when he did his vows. Even Summer was surprised at that. 

Flashback

"Cohen, you didn't even ramble like you usually do. Which, may I remind you, makes me totally hot." Summer excitedly said. 

"You're a Cohen now too." Seth seductively whispered in her ear.

Summer just giggled and pulled him away from the reception into Ryan's car. Hey what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

End of Flashback 

Seth shook off the tears in his eyes. Seth ran, he knew where Summer would be. She would always go to a CVS whenever there was a crisis-good or bad. When she found out she was pregnant, when she graduated college, when Ryan left Marissa. It was a tradition for Summer, and there weren't many CVS' in LA. Seth ran until he stopped in front of one. He looked in the glass, slightly blinded by the white, fluorescent lighting. There she was, with her hair up in a messy bun and no makeup, but she still looked beautiful. 

"Summer!" Seth yelled. He pounded on the glass. 

Instantly, her head turned. She saw a drenched Seth outside the window. She turned away. But, Marissa saw Seth. "You should talk to him." She nudged Summer over to the window. "I'll get the ice cream." She whispered. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy clutched her stomach in pain. 

"Oh my god, are you all right?" Ryan terrified asked. 

"No." Cindy whispered before passing out on his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor came into the room. Ryan instantly turned his head towards her. Cindy was awake and he was holding her hand as she lay on the hospital bed. 

The doctor looked stressed. "I'm so sorry to be the one to say this, but, you're not pregnant. You lost the baby due to stress." 

  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: I know you Marissa and Ryan lovers, that you guys exhaled a big breath! But, wow, this was a really long chapters. So you guys better review if you want to find out what's going to happen. Yeah you, you have to take 30 seconds to review you lazy bum! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: Whoof, I'm at chapter 20 already! Yay, I'm going to have a little 20 chapter mark celebration. starts doing a victory dance

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OKAY! I'm back!!! Whew. wipes sweat from forehead What a workout!!! Lol. Oh and I love the reviews. Keep them coming! I'm so happy with them.   
  
I'm going to end this story very soon, I mean I have 20 chapters up already! I don't want this to be one of the stories that last forever, you know the ones that have about 50 chapters? I can't go THAT much into the future. I mean they'll be, like, 40! But I think the length of my chapters are pretty long, so if you ever miss my story, you can always re-read it. Winks Lol. I'll have more fics later in the future.   
  
I don't think I can wait until October 30th this year. Ug, I hate summer when all the shows stop!!! And only one more One Tree Hill episode before the season ends. Boo-hoo. sniffs  
  
I have no idea why I'm telling you this, but when I review, I use the name S. It's much easier than writing starryskyangel1 every time. I don't like logging in. I'm just lazy like that. Okay, so remember, I'm S. So, if you don't like one of my reviews, you can send hate mails to whatever email I have posted with this user name. Jeez, you guys are probably sick of my author note. Well, tough luck! Just kidding. . . here's Chapter 20.   
  
Ryan was dumbfounded. "What?"

The doctor had a somber expression on her face. "I said she lost the baby due to stress." She enunciated.   
  
Cindy broke into a torrent of tears. She buried her head in Ryan's chest like she had earlier that night.

Ryan was still speechless. "H-h-how did it happen?"

The doctor was starting to get aggravated. _Did he hear what I just said, twice??? _She tried not to get frustrated. "She lost it DUE to STRESS. That means she was stressed out. You know like um. . ." She tried to find synonyms for the word stress.

"I get it Doc." Ryan snapped.

The doctor surveyed the two of them. "Have you two been fighting recently? That would probably be what caused the loss of the baby."

Ryan felt so guilty. He was the one who yelled at her. It was his fault. Now he could go with Marissa. But Ryan felt so guilty for thinking that.

Cindy stopped crying. She looked up at his blue eyes with her puffy, red eyes. "Now you can go back to Marissa. Right?"

Ryan's heart broke. Cindy was so sweet and thoughtful. "I don't know Cindy, I'm so sorry. . ." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe it was for the best. . ." Cindy whispered.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, Summer, let me explain." Seth asked in his pleading tone.

Summer couldn't feel a tug in her heart when she saw the desolate condition Seth was in it. He was soaked wet, and looked really hot. But, Summer's mind flit back to the image of him and Anna and her heart tore.

"I-I can't Seth."

"Summer!" Seth's eyes were wide.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't doBut I continue learningI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I goThat I just want you to know

"I can't Seth." Summer turned away from him towards somewhere. Anywhere, away from Seth. She couldn't stand it.

"Summer, wait!" He grabbed her arm.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to beA reason to start over newand the reason is you

"Let go of me!" Summer hissed. She attracted the attention of the surrounding customers. They scorned at Seth's disheveled appearance.

Seth sensed her anger and let go. "I-I didn't do it." Seth whispered to her.

"How do I know?" Summer asked. "I don't know if I know who you are anymore? What happened to you Seth? You used to be the caring guy, the sweet one."

Seth was hurt. He knew that this was a really seriously subject. He lowered his voice. "Aren't I still those things Summer?"

Summer shook her head. "You're never there when I wake up. We always send the kids to your parents' house. And you come home after the kids go to sleep. I wait up for you every night, but sometimes it gets too late for me to keep staying up. And you know what? That's almost every night. When's it going to stop?"

"Summer, do you think you are so easy to support? For god sakes, you run up a bill of clothes every week of 10,000 dollars. It's always some new car or gadget that you have to buy. I work to make that much money. Summer look at you, your shoes cost probably about 1,000 dollars."

Summer winced as she looked at her 15,000 dollar shoes. They were blue diamonds. She thought of the other ones she had for special events.

"Summer. I love you. I would do anything for you."

Summer couldn't take it anymore. "You're only spending time around here because Ryan is here. When he goes back to New York, it's going to be the same."

Seth was frustrated. _Why can't she see it from my point of view?_ "She gave me damn sleeping powder." He yelled.

"Seth, shutup. You're attracting attention. I can't trust you anymore. You've done a 180 on me. You are my dad in a much younger form."

"Summer, I'll promise I'll change."

"Seth, you've only done a 180. You still got another 180 degrees to do. Which is probably going to take something disastrous to wake you up. Seth, I'm going to go. Just leave me alone."

"Are you going to abandon me just like your mother Summer? Running away from your fears." Seth said. He immediately regretted it the instant he processed what he said.

Summer's eyes flashed with anger. "Maybe I am. And all I know is that you made a mistake and you're going to pay for the consequences." She said with a smirk. Summer wasn't going to let him break her heart like that. She turned to leave again. Seth stood there shocked. He knew that there wasn't anything he could do that would make her forgive him. What was the reasonable evidence he had? He had no way of showing it. Then he saw Summer turn back. His heart surged a bit with hope. But it was quickly diminished when he saw the same smirk Summer had when she was bent on revenge. "Don't even think about picking up the kids, Seth." Then she triumphantly strode out of the door into the now clear LA.

Seth stood there. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do. Taking his own kids away from him? What the fuck did Anna do to him?

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everydayAnd all the pain I put you throughI wish that I could take it all awayAnd be the one who catches all your tearsThats why i need you to hear

An elderly man passed and patted his back. "Sorry son, looks like you're not getting laid tonight."

Seth gawked.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryan and Cindy were walking along. There wasn't anything wrong with Cindy, the immense pain only lasted for an hour. They walked side-by-side silence in the air. Ryan really enjoyed this. He looked at Cindy. She was really bearing it well. Ryan felt so much pity for her. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"LA is really pretty at night." Cindy remarked.

Ryan was silent for a minute. "Yeah."

Another silence filled the air.

"This is really beautiful." Cindy said as she stopped along a bench in one of the deserted parks. It was night and there wasn't many people around since they were off of the main streets of Los Angeles. "Ryan, I really like you. But, we're not in love with each other. We're just really good friends."

Ryan nodded.

Cindy suddenly laughed.

Ryan turned on the bench to face her.

"You know, if you ever need any quick sex, you can always call me." Cindy joked. She nudged him in his side with her elbow.

Ryan smiled. Cindy was so glad that he smiled. She didn't really see him smile often. She smiled back at him with her peaceful blue eyes looking into his stormy blue eyes. Ryan hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head. Cindy giggled.

They just sat there, admiring the stars and each other's company.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seth sat on his empty, desolate hotel room. He couldn't bear to go back to that hotel room. The bed had a sort of reddish hue to it. He lay back with his bottle of gin. He had already drank the hotel's vodka. The buzz really affected him. Seth could hold his liquor in well after Ryan came along, lets say he had plenty of practice. But, the alcohol was starting to get to him, which really was saying something.  Seth stumbled after getting up from the bed. He giggled.

Someone knocked on the door. Seth couldn't get there in time because he was so drunk. Apparently, the person got sick of waiting because they just slid the large manila envelope under the crack of the door. Seth ripped open the package.

_Seth: _

_I think that we need to take sometime apart. Separate. K? Here are the divorce papers. Just sign them and send them to the firm. ---Summer. _

Seth threw up his head and emptied the rest of the bottle into his mouth and reached to grab another bottle of vodka from the mini-bar.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: There you go, chapter 20. So, what will happen with Seth and Summer. And what will Summer do when she finds out about what Anna did? I would love suggestions for plots of revenge. winks review, review, review! Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

  
  
A/N: Seriously people, I need to end this fic some time soon. Really I do. Then I can be free from this burden. Wouldn't it be completely evil if I just ended it right here and now? When Seth and Summer were going to get divorced. . .

"Ryan?" Cindy asked.

"Hm?" Ryan responded, completely happy with holding Cindy in his arms.

"Friends for life?" Cindy asked when she got out of Ryan's embrace and faced him.

"We can't be best friends because Seth's my best friend, not to mention brother." Ryan playfully teased, poking her in the ribcage.

"Well, how about, Seth can be your bestest friend, and I'll be your best friend." CIndy giggled while Ryan laughed softly.

"Agreed." Ryan offered a handshake to Cindy.

Cindy refused to take it. "That's so formal. We have to do it like little kids. You know, when they promised that they would be best friends forever at the school playground."

"What would that be?" Ryan asked utterly confused.

Cindy stuck out her pinky. Ryan extended his and they did a pinky-swear.

"Deal." Ryan stated.

Just then, Ryan's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, "Cohen, Seth - Cell". "Speaking of best friends. . ." Ryan flipped open the Nokia silver phone.

"Sliders are so much cooler. . ." Cindy remarked. (A/N: I have one he he. So sorry you flippy cell phone owners. No offense, just personal preference."

Ryan ignored Cindy, but did stick out his tongue at her in a very childish manner. He went back to his phone. "Hey Seth, why are you calling me at the wee hours of the morning? Telling me the great sex escapades you had with Summer?"

Cindy raised her eyebrows.

Seth spoke into the phone. "Dude. . ."

Ryan recognized Seth's drunk tone. Seth was rarely ever drunk. Well, after awhile when Summer brought him to those killer Newport bashes, he built some resistance. Ryan was already an exercised pro, him being from Chino. But Seth, drunk, was an issue to be worried about. What did Summer and him do? Did they have a vodka shots war? Ryan hoped Marissa wasn't there too participating. "Seth! How many drinks did you have?"

"I don't know. A couple of bottles here and there." Seth slurred as he stood up and started to walk.

 Ryan heard some tumbling and crashing in the background. He was really concerned now. What was Summer doing with him? "Seth, let me talk to Summer."

Seth blanked. "Sum-mm-mer?"

Ryan was a bit shocked at his memory-loss. "Yea, Seth, S-U-M-M-E-R. Your wife."

"Dude. . . She's not here. I'm at some hotel."

"Where's Summer?" Ryan urgently asked.

Cindy stood up and intently stared at Ryan's angered expression. He motioned for her to come and listen to his conversation. He couldn't make out the background sounds and hoped that Cindy could help him. "Help me." Ryan whispered.

Cindy swung her legs over and crouched behind Ryan, putting her ear next to the cell phone.

When Ryan heard no response, he repeated his question, "Where's Summer?"

"I don't know. . . Summer and I are getting divorced." Seth giggled into the hotel phone. "Imagine that. Prom king and queen getting divorced. Newport's most popular girl and Newport's richest boy getting divorced." Seth shook his head at the happy high school memories.

Ryan became anxious for Seth's erratic behavior. _Since when did Seth giggle? _Ryan's parental instincts kicked in, he always looked after Seth, and he always took care of himself as a young boy in Chino when his mom was passed out and his father non-existent. "Seth, where are you?"

Seth stared at the phone, trying to figure which way he should talk into it. Luckily, since it was a 50/50 chance, he talked into the right end of the phone. "Um. . . I don't know. Something that starts with an H. I once kissed a girl with that last name. She had blond hair, blue eyes, really rich. . ."

It dawned on Ryan. "Seth, stay there. Cindy and I are going to come to the Hilton. Which room?"

"Um . . . a big one." Seth giggled again. "I think 1024."

"Seth, stay there, I'm coming." Ryan snapped the phone shut. He turned to Cindy who had listened to the whole conversation. "Let's go." Ryan and Cindy ran to hail a cab.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer was pissed. Really pissed. She remembered that all of her stuff was in the Four Seasons penthouse. Summer sighed; she had to go back there. Hopefully, Seth wasn't staying at that hotel and he went to some other hotel. Summer did say for him to go to another hotel. Right? Summer walked into the gold elevator and turned the key in. It went up and the doors slid open. Summer was amazed at the scene. There were strewn glasses and food and white powder. In her fury and hurry, Summer didn't notice the powder. Summer walked into the living room area. She prodded some of the mountain of powder. _Maybe Seth was telling the truth. . . _Summer really didn't know if it was sleeping powder. It could have been spilt salt or sugar. There was only one way to find out. She bent down and put a finger into one of the white mountains. She lightly licked the powder from her finger. All of a sudden, she felt extremely woozy. She lay down on the couch. _Man, that's some strong stuff._ Okay, that was definitely sleeping powder. Suddenly it dawned on her, of course Anna did this. She set it up, Anna had always wanted Seth, her Cohen, she was a tinkerbell bitch. Summer had seen HeartBreakers. The mom did the exact same thing to Jennifer Love Hewitt. Summer sat straight up, only to be rewarded to a pounding headache. _Ouch, this sucks. Seth must have had a killer headache after this bitch-ass powder shit. _Summer cursed. She needed to go find Seth, but she had no clue where the hell he was. She sat down and dialed Ryan's cell phone number.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Cindy walked rather briskly to the hotel door Seth was staying that. Ryan rapped on the door twice with his knuckles. Ryan and Cindy stood there patiently, waiting for the door to unlock. For what seemed like an eternity, as Ryan raised his hand to knock again, they heard the sound of the lock being released. A groggy, ruffled Seth answered.

"Hey, Ryan and youuuuu." Seth slurred, almost dropping to the ground.

Ryan ushered both Seth and Cindy into the apartment. Ryan was transfixed by the large and rather stately room, the aura slightly ruined by the many bottles of who-knows-what strewn along the floor. "Seth, do you ever rent a regular hotel room?" Ryan asked.

Cindy hit him on the arm. She couldn't believe he asked that when Seth was in such dire need of care. She ushered Seth onto the large king size bed. Seth lay down and closed his eyes. Cindy felt his forehead and was suddenly alarmed.

"Shit." She muttered. "Ryan! What the hell are you doing?" Cindy angrily asked Ryan who was poking around in the mini-bar fridge.

Ryan turned around, chocolate bar in hand. "What? I was hungry." Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "I think Seth's really sick. His forehead is really hot."

Ryan walked towards the bed where Seth was laying. Now that Cindy mentioned it, Seth did look really pale.

 "Seth?" Ryan questioned. He nudged Seth's ribcage. When he didn't receive a response, he nudged him again and again. He was about to poke Seth again when Cindy stopped him.

"Ryan, I think that's enough." Cindy sternly reproached.

Just then, Ryan's cell rang. He looked at the ID, "Cohen, Summer – Cell.". _Ah the evil bitch. _He pressed the green phone button. "Hello?"

"Ry-an." Summer sniffed.

"Summer, get your ass here." Ryan angrily pressed the End Call button. He knew that Seth was really sick because of Summer. He didn't care why, but he didn't know why Summer would demand a divorce when she knew that Seth loved her so much.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer quickly arrived, Marissa in tow. Marissa, not knowing the seriousness of the situation had apparently calmed down about the Ryan and Ava situation. She brightly came in the dim lit room and smiled a dazzling Hollywood smile.

"Guess who's here?" She chirped.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Marissa, please not now." Ryan said, sort of begging.

Marissa, still in oblivion to the current vegetate state Seth was in, was too happy. Marissa dragged in Luke. The one and only.

Ryan was stunned. "Hey man." He went over to do the manly hand-shake. "Back from Portland."

"Yea, I'm in a band. I'm the singer, I guess it's pretty popular." Luke said, scratching his head.

Marissa squealed. "Luke is so being modest. His album went platinum and he has the number 1 and number 2 spot on the billboard charts."

Ryan stared in awe.

"Ahem. . ." Cindy said.

"Oh, right." Ryan said, introducing Cindy and Luke.

It looked like they hit it off right away.

Marissa then noticed Seth. "Oh my god!" She screamed.

Summer rushed over. He seriously looked like he was dead. "Hey, Cohen. It's me, I forgive you."

Ryan put his hand on Seth's pulse. It was there, just slightly.

"I can't believe you! Seth has really bad alcohol poisoning."

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"What, how did you know that?" Ryan asked astounded.

"I did have that addiction, so my mom sent me to some place to teach all about what happens when you have too much to drink. And this is a perfect example." Marissa said, bustling around, trying to cool Seth's fever down. "Call 911."

"I can't." Summer bemoaned.

Everyone turned to her with their mouths wide open.

Summer continued, "I can't. His company was going to do a big merger, and he can't have a scandal like this ruin it. His reputation would be ruined! The last thing tabloids need is a big business man, one of the richest in the world, having alcohol poisoning. We would go bankrupt and everything he worked so hard for would be gone, I can't do that to him."

"Sum! He's really sick." Marissa told her.

Summer shook her head.

Luke being the smartest tool in the shed made the greatest comment, "Is there a big chance he's going to die?"

Marissa nodded her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So is Seth going to live? I don't know it would be a really good ending to end it at his funeral. You're just going to have to review.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
A/N: I just love your reviews. Oh, and Maddie, I'm deeply threatened by your ass-kicking skills. LOL.  
  
Summer immediately began to break down. "This is all my fault." She collapsed on the bed.

Ryan was about to say "Damn straight", but he doubted that it was the most sensitive thing to say to his sister-in-law.

Marissa tried to comfort Summer. "Sum, I know how to do this. We just need to make sure his temperature stays down. Eventually he'll come by. Seth's healthy, I think he can make it."

Summer looked up at Marissa with a mascara streaked face. "Coop, you're the best." Summer hugged Marissa tightly. But then Summer straightened herself out and held Marissa at arms length. "Um. Do you actually know how to . . . ahem . . . take care of cases like this?"

Marissa looked slightly baffled. Then, her expression changed to complete remorse. "I, uh, took some classes. I sort of know, I didn't really pay attention during the class. It was awhile ago, and the class was unbelievably boring. . . sorry?"

Summer looked like she was going to break down again.

Ryan stepped in. "Summer, I'll take care of Seth. I did it plenty of times when my mom drank too much." Ryan breathed in deep and pushed back all the horrible memories. All the screaming and yelling he endured when he was young echoed in his head. Some times these memories that flooded back were too  much to take. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut really hard, the audio of his mother died down.

Cindy took a deep breath, "I'll help too. I did it when I was young."

Marissa, Summer, and Luke looked at Cindy, trying to analyze what she meant. When Cindy didn't look up to meet their gaze, they averted their eyes, embarrassed.

"So, what do we need?" Summer asked.

Ryan and Cindy looked at each other.

 "Bottled Water, lots." Cindy told Summer.

"Orange juice for the Vitamin C." Ryan added.

"Advil, Tylenol, Aleve."

"Saltines. Tons." . . .

   
  
--  
  
(One Month Later)

Seth adjusted his tie in front of the mirror in the pool house. Ryan was staying in Newport for good. He was leaving the big apple and becoming an egotistical Newport resident. He hadn't found a place yet, so he was staying the pool house, just like old days.

"How do I look?" Seth asked, turning towards Ryan who was emerging from the bathroom door.

"Fine." Ryan said in his normal, direct, blunt way. Ryan was had a red tie, undone, in front of him. He fumbled with the silk material.

Summer, walking in to check in on Seth, sighed. "God, Ryan, one of these days, you are going to have to learn how to do your tie. How did you wear ties in New York?"

"Clip-on." Ryan sheepishly said.

Summer finished, and patted it down. "There."

Seth held out him arm for Summer to hold on to.

"Ready?" Seth asked.

Summer and Ryan nodded. They walked out to the pool.   
  
--  
  
"There you guys are!" Luke said, beers in hand. "Anyone want one?"

Seth reached out for one of the Samuel Adams.

"No way." Ryan and Summer simultaneously said, blocking Seth's access.

Seth pouted. "Oh, come on."

But, Ryan stood still. "Oh, hell no."

"It was one time. Plus it was all her fault." Seth nodded towards Summer.

Summer put her hands in front of her in defense. "Seth, nobody asked you to drink 3 bottles of Absolut and 5 beers."

Seth gave in.

Cindy and Marissa walked to the group. Cindy had a sparkling cider in her hand. She handed it to Seth. "Here, drink this."

"I feel like I'm eight." Seth muttered as he reached for the glass.

Marissa, Cindy, and Summer giggled.

--

"Ahem." Sandy stood up. He tapped his champagne flute with a knife. "I just want everyone to know that Kirsten and I are delighted in seeing so many people coming here to celebrate my 30th anniversary. I just want everyone to have a great time in celebrating this wonderful event with my beautiful wife of 30 years and me. Cheers."

"Cheers." Came from a group of 100 people as they rose their glasses to tribute the only couple in Newport who had been married for over 10 years and had not had any affairs.  
  
--  
  
The party was slightly dying down. It was getting late and Summer was in the pool house playing with her kids. Ethan was on her lap and Madison was chasing Emma. Seth was in the bathroom, doing, well, you know.

So as Summer waited for Seth to come out, Summer was fixing Ethan's outfit.

There was a light rapping at the door. Summer looked up to see who it was.

Anna.   
  
--  
  
Anna nonchalantly leaned on the doorframe. She had to clue that Summer was married to Seth.

"Summer! It's so great to see you!" Anna brightly said.

Summer was boiling with anger. She couldn't believe that Anna  would sabotage her relationship with Seth. I mean she knew that Seth was yummy, but still, she didn't know Tinkerbell had it in her. Before she could get a word out, Emma came running to her.

"Mommy! Madison is being mean." Emma pouted and crossed her arms.

"Am not, mum-my!" Madison retorted sticking out her tongue.

Summer tried to calm her daughters down. They had such clashing personalities. They complimented each other, but they also sometimes drove Seth and her up the wall. "Girls. . ."

Ethan jumped up, finding the situation quite amusing. "You thwoo are fwunny."

Anna was surprised that Summer had kids. "Wow, three kids? Who thought, Summer Roberts?"   
  
"What? Because my mom abandoned me when I was little? You didn't think I would stick around?" Summer retorted.

Anna didn't see where all the harshness was coming from. "I d-di-didn't mean it that way." Anna stuttered.

Seth emerged from the bathroom, oblivious of Anna's presence. Somehow Ryan's bathroom doorway made people oblivious of other people in the room. "Hey Summer, honey, could you get the kids ready to go home? I think it's getting late."

Anna was shocked. She put two and two together. "You guys are . . . married . . . with kids?" Anna meekly asked.

Seth finally noticed Anna's presence. "Anna! What are you doing here?" Seth asked harshly.

"Your parents invited me."

She looked at the picture perfect family Seth and Summer made with their kids. Each of the kids were beautiful and so happy. It was obvious Seth loved Summer so much - and she loved him back. Anna's heart broke for the second time in her life. And both times they were broken by Seth Cohen.   
  
Everytime I feel alone   
I can blame it on you   
And I do - oh   
You got me like a loaded gun   
Golden sun, and a sky so blue   
  
Anna stuttered. "I think I'm going to go." She swiped at tears spilling out of her eyes. She ran out of the pool house where everyone was congregating.

We both know   
That we won't let it   
And we both want   
You left me, no choice   
  
You just bring me down   
So I'm counting the tears   
Till I get over you

She couldn't get away fast enough.

Marissa's voice pierced her thoughts. "Anna!"

Anna had no choice but turn around.

Marissa walked over to Anna. "I know what you did." Marissa whispered to her threateningly.

As if time stood still, Marissa raised her hand and slapped Anna as hard as she could on the face. All heads turned towards the duo. Luke, Ryan, and Cindy rushed over.

"Wait, you're Anna?" Cindy screeched.

Anna nodded.

"You're such a bitch." Cindy was about to slap her when Luke restrained her.

Seth and Summer rushed out to the commotion. Seth's arm was protectively around Summer's waist. Ryan and Marissa were holding hands, and Cindy was being held by Luke, with her back on Luke's chest. The six of them formed a line.

"Get out." Summer hissed.

Anna turned and ran across the lawn, the guests staring at her fleeting figure.

Only if I could give you   
Would I want to let off   
From this soap opera, baby   
  
We both know   
We won't let   
But we both know   
You left me - no choice   
You just bring me down .  

Flashback (Continuation of flashback on Chapter 9)

Anna collapsed on the lawn and started to sob uncontrollably on someone's perfect lawn. She walked around to her house, tears stinging her eyes. She passed by Summer's house. She had never been there, but whenever Seth and her passed it, he pointed it out, and her bedroom window which faced the street.

Seth. That just made her heart ache.

As she passed Summer's giant, beautiful house, she noticed Summer's room's light being turned on. Through the brightly lit room, Anna could see through the window. She gasped when she saw Seth there. He was holding Summer by the waist and they were making out furiously. Intrigued, Anna continued watching. All of a sudden, Summer started pulling Seth's shirt off. Anna could see Summer pulling off Seth's pants as Seth took off Summer's shirt and tossed it up in the air. They both fell, on what Anna assumed was a bed, and she saw articles of clothing being pulled off. Then a very naked Seth and Summer got up and pulled down the window shades.

Anna just ran.

End of Flashback

So I'm counting the tears   
Till I get over you

--

Anna is now out of their lives! I hope that appeases you Seth. Summer lovers. This is going to be one of the last chapters! REVIEW!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: Oh my god! This is my last chapter. I'm so sad. . . I've gotten 316 reviews for about 22 chapters. That is just amazing. (Considering I got about 2 from my One Tree Hill fic –we won't get into that.) But I loved the feedback for this story. And to end it, is just so sad! Hey, but you can read my fics that I'm going to start after I'm done with this. Now that I'm done, my head is bursting with new ideas! So please, review for my last chapter when you're done.   
  
skinny5s- The song was "Till I Get Over You." By Michelle Branch. And if I must say, without offending her dearest fans, that is her only great song. It's really beautifully composed, so be sure to check it out.

Lora- Maybe this chapter will give you some insight on to the development of Ryan and Marissa's relation shipand Luke and Cindy's.

Maddie- Wow, that was a tremendous compliment to tell me that one of _my stories _was one of the best about the OC. Whew. That made my day.

I originally was going to make Cindy be one of those bad characters- an antagonist. But I just fell in love with the image I created of her. So, that's why I kept her, and she still is going to vital to the last chapter.

Good to the very end? I hope so.

**Here we go with the last chapter:**

Melissa Rivers stood on the red carpet with her gold Versace gown. Her mom had retired from interviewing people at award shows and so Melissa took over. Yay. She walked towards a group of young, beautiful people. She motioned the camera men to follow her.

"Hello, welcome to the 2015 Oscars!" Melissa brightly exclaimed, thrusting the microphone into the center of them.

Cindy, being the southern charmer she was, took the mikes and handed them out to the rest of her companions.

"Thanks Ava." Marissa replied.

Melissa started to talk again. "Okay, you guys, this is going to be live." She told the group. Everyone started to straighten up.

Summer fussed over Seth's jacket. "I told you not to play with the kids in the car! You got your Tom Ford suit messed up!" Summer berated, as she took a mini iron out (a cool new invention THAT WILL BE invented in 2007).

Seth smiled good-naturedly. He bent over and kissed Summer on the cheek. Summer giggled. Which made Ryan roll his eyes.

The camera man started to raise his fingers. 5, he motioned, 4, 3, 2, 1 . . . He pointed his fingers at the group.

Melissa turned to the camera. "Okay, welcome NBC! I have six of the most illustrious celebrities right here!"

The camera panned towards the six of them, their names appearing under them on the TV.

"So, Marissa Cooper and Ava Sebastian are both nominated for best actress tonight for the same movie! How does it feel?" Melissa asked.

Marissa talked into her microphone. "Well, it feels great! I mean Ava and I are just extremely close and we are both so excited."

Melissa continued. "Last year, Marissa, you didn't get the Oscar. But this year, critics say that the Oscar is either going to go to you or Cindy each with a 50 percent chance. How does that feel?"

Cindy laughed. "It feels great! Either way, we'll be excited!"

Melissa read the teleprompter. "I have to say, this movie was fantastic. "Lost Out At Sea" is an amazing film. Luke Ward, one of the greatest rock stars, has his first major role in this movie. That must be pretty lucky. And Seth Cohen and Summer Cohen are also in this film as guest roles. One of the most influential power couples not just in the celebrity world, but in the business and just basically global, how did you land the roles? And how did you guys come up with the idea?"

A bit baffled by the bombardment of the questions, Seth recovered first. "Well, we are all very close. Ryan and I collaborated on the idea of having a emotionally withdrawn guy who goes on a sailing trip to Tahiti when his world falls apart. It was basically a collection from both of us. So when we were looking for people to take the roles, we just looked around us, and we found the perfect actors!"

Melissa was at lost of what to say because suddenly the teleprompter started to have technical difficulties. Melissa started to sweat, she had no clue what to say. _I hate Mom for making me take this job! _She spoke the first thing she could think of, the question to her insatiable greed for juicy gossip. "So, Ryan At wood."

The camera suddenly did a close up of Ryan. "You and Marissa Cooper are married. Correct?" Melissa asked, scrutinizing him.

Ryan nodded. "Yes, we tied the knot about a month ago. It was covered in the Instyle magazine."

Melissa nodded.

Luke butt in, "It was amazing, dude. There were roses everywhere."

Melissa nodded again. "And you Luke Ward, you're engaged to Ava?"

Ava nodded and bashfully held out her finger for everyone to see. On it sat an overdone Harry Winston ring. It was made of white gold and a huge diamond sat in the middle, accompanied by smaller five carat diamonds. Luke had walked into the store in London and demanded the biggest and fanciest one. And of course, he got it.

Melissa looked up at the camera man. He motioned for her to basically shut up and move onto the next celebrity on the agenda NBC made. She hated it, she basically had to interview at least 75 percent of the people. Stupid T.V. execs. She turned back to the camera. "Well, that's your report! Back to you, Stacey!" She kept her fake smile on until the camera stopped rolling.

Melissa sighed. "Thanks. So how did you propose?" Melissa asked Ryan.

Ryan blanched slightly under the question. _That brings back a lot of memories. . . _

Flashback

Ryan nervously fingered the soft velvet covered box. It was black and had been a family heirloom of the Cohens. Seth hadn't used the ring when he purposed to Summer. Kirsten was heart-broken that he didn't use the ring. So she pinned her hopes on Ryan, hoping he would use the ring to whoever he purposed to. So, he was basically was obligated to use the ring. Not that it was an ugly ring. It had one large diamond on a simple platinum band. Ryan really actually had no clue why Seth didn't use it. Well actually he did. Seth knew that Summer loved pink, so when he announced he was going to propose, Kirsten put the box in his hands. But, Seth had shrugged it off, and gave it back to his crest-fallen mother. It wasn't like he was ungrateful, but with the money he was making, he needed a ring to ensure his chances with Summer. A pink diamond ring. Kirsten said it was tacky, and well sons listen to their mothers. Well sort of. He came home the next day with a large clear diamond ring in the middle, surrounded by pink diamonds. One on each side. On the inside of the white gold band, he inscribed the letters, "I'll always love you forever." That was the song that was played after Seth and Summer got named Prom King and Queen. Summer totally went ballistic over the ring and the largeness of the diamonds. And she fell in love with the inscription. Later, Summer had confided to Seth that without the inscription, she wouldn't have jumped on a neighboring table and yelled that she was engaged to Seth Cohen. Or given him that blow job under the well-draped table. Okay, maybe she would have done that anyways, inscription of not, but the point was Seth captured her with that. So Ryan needed something special, besides a large rock. He rubbed the black velvet again.

"Don't worry Ryan, she'll say yes." Seth remarked.

Ryan jumped up, he didn't hear Seth's entrance to his large guest room. "Wow, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see the flurry of emotions you're feeling marked over your face. And one of them stands out- fear." Seth remarked.

Ryan shot him a signature look. _Damn, the Cohens never knock. _"What if I was doing. My. Ahem. Manly thing?"

Seth laughed at Ryan's sensitivity to the subject. "Like what you do when you're lonely?"

Ryan nodded.

"Dude, I'm so glad you're proposing to Marissa. Plus, you always locked the door when you did that."

Ryan blushed.

Seth laughed at his embarrassment.

Ryan regained his composure. "Well, the point is, you had that inscription shit, and I don't have anything. You totally sold Summer on that. I mean c'mon I don't think she would ever dare to jump on a table in a really exclusive restaurant. Especially a table she's not eating at."

Seth chuckled. "And the funniest thing was that there were people actually at that table. And she just hopped right up and squished their filet mignons with her Dolce and Gabbana stilettos.

Ryan and Seth broke out laughing.

Summer walked in when she heard Ryan and Seth laughing. "Chino, Cohen! Shut up the kids are trying to nap! And what the hell are you laughing so loudly at in the first place."

"Well, the kids' bedrooms are literally an acre away. Who knows why we have a house this big, and secondly, memories of our engagement night are pretty funny."

Summer blushed. "Cohen!" She smacked him in the arm.

Seth instantly clutched his arm and started to whimper.

Summer felt so bad. "I'm so sorry, Cohen." She kissed his arm. "I'll make it up to you. . ." She said seductively before sauntering out of the room.

Once Summer left the room, Seth instantly sat up and straightened himself up. He looked Ryan in the eye, "And that, my friend, is how I get great sex." Seth chuckled before running off to follow Summer.

--  
  
Ryan practically playfully dragged Marissa across the large green hill. Ryan ran across a plaza that was sort of Mediterranean with a glittering fountain spouting water.

"Ryan where are we going? Can we just enjoy the stars and moon?" Marissa asked belligerently.

"No." Ryan replied, taking her to a deserted, vacant building. "C'mon!" Ryan tugged her hand as he nodded towards the door.

Marissa wrinkled her nose. The building looked so . . . shabby. She definitely did not want to have encounters with mice. 'You can take the girl out of Newport, but you can't take Newport out of the girl.'

However, Ryan was already in the doorway, patiently waiting for Marissa to follow.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Marissa muttered.

She walked in. It was darkness everywhere and she clutched Ryan's hand tightly. He seemed to know where he was going, so Marissa just blindly followed, surely walking to some things on the way. All of a sudden, there was a bright light. In the center, there was some sort of microscope.

Ryan proudly stood by it. "Look into it." He urged.

Marissa peeped into the eye hole. In it she saw some clear shiny surface, and it was etched, "Will you marry me?" with a flower.

Marissa gasped. She jumped in Ryan's arms. "Yes!!! Of course!"

Ryan grinned and opened a compartment in the bottom of a microscope. He took out the ring, and slipped it on Marissa's finger.

Marissa looked at him with a puzzled gaze.

"I had it etched. They use some really fancy laser and beam it in the diamond, so with a high power microscope, you can read the message. We can pass it down to our family." Ryan said while grinning foolishly.

Marissa grabbed him and kissed him deeply.

End of Flashback

"Eh, just your old tradition proposal." Ryan replied.

Melissa nodded knowingly, before walking away to interview another celebrity.   
  
--

"Wow, that was rather. . . Personal." Cindy mused. "And you guys had such a fantastic night! Why did you tell her that it was just ordinary."

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

Cindy shrugged, "Marissa told me all about it."

"Cindy!" Marissa shrieked.

Cindy laughed and Marissa good-naturedly pretended to slap her.

Seth cleared his throat. "May I remind you ladies that you are in the middle of screaming fans. Do not pretend to hit each other, you don't want to deal with tabloids headlining, 'Marissa Cooper vs. Ava Sebastian.'"

They both straightened up.

"Anyways. . . Cindy continued. "Yours took a lot more thinking than ours."

Flashback 

Cindy sat on her silk-covered bed. Her silver cell phone was lying next to her. She sighed deeply. She really wanted to have a baby, but she was somewhat glad that she lost her baby because she knew Ryan didn't love her and she didn't want to keep him unhappy. But still, the doctor had just called and told her that the baby actually happened because of the night Ryan stayed over. Not over the plane. _The world is so fucking messed up. _Cindy thought angrily.

Her father had become alcoholic because her mother died while giving birth to Cindy. She knew her dad loved her mom more than anything, and even though it wasn't plausible reason, she knew that was where the abuse stemmed from. And thinking about her father made her cry. She needed someone who was strong and nice and caring. She retook her phone that was lying on her side and speed dialed 4.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered.

"Luke?" Cindy choked back sobs. "Lets get married."

End of Flashback

"Seriously, it really was." Luke stated. 

They all walked further down the red carpets. Waving to the fans and presenting their best smiles. Seth and Summer walked over to several old A- listers and power-smooched.

Ryan wondered at how Seth knew all of those people. So far, Seth and Summer had greeted Tom Hanks, Tom Cruise, and Russell Crowe. At the current moment, Seth and Summer were talking to Chad Michael Murray and Sophia Bush. Somehow, telepathically, Seth figures out what Ryan is thinking and motions him over.

Ryan dodges some cameras and some reporters and went under some big black bodyguard's arm.

Seth smiled as Ryan neared by. "Hey man. This is Chad, and his wife Sophia. . ."   
  
--  
  
Marissa smiled as she looked onto Ryan. She put her hand on her stomach. Marissa was two months pregnant. Marissa smiled and looked towards Cindy who was urgently whispering something in Luke's ear. He smiled and said something back and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
--  
  
"So we'll have a baby 7 months after the wedding. It's no big deal." Luke said to Cindy's pleading face.

Luke took Cindy's hand and they met Marissa halfway across the carpet.

The music started to cue, signaling all the guests to head into the theater.

Marissa, Cindy, and Luke met up with Seth, Summer, and Ryan. They all linked arms and headed up the stairs together. Of course they blocked everyone's way into the building, but of course they were the infamous Power Six, so they could get away with anything.   
  
--

Summer shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Seth was trying to calm her down, but her butt hurt from the red velvet fold-up seat. "Bathroom Break she announced."

Cindy and Marissa rolled their eyes, they always followed Summer's lead because she was the first one to do everything, marry, have multiple kids, have a successful career, and go through the tribulations of marriage.

They walked out into the aisle and followed Summer who expertly navigated herself to the exit door and to the bathroom. They opened the door and settled onto the plush bench that served as a lounge in the bathroom. Marissa got up and started towards the mirror lighted by bulbs fixed on the top. Summer sat there placidly while Cindy tapped her red Armani stilettos. They each looked at each other time to time, wanting to say something. Marissa had finished touching up her lip gloss and sat in between Summer and Cindy.

A silence settled between the three. Nobody was in the bathroom, they were all watching some dude perform the theme song for the movie, 'Tales Away.'

"I'm. . . ." They all started.

They all looked at each other.

"You go."

"No you go."

"No, YOU go."

They all looked confusedly at each other.

"I'm pregnant." They all blurted out.

They all each looked at each other with shock.

Then Summer turned to Cindy. "You are?"

Cindy nodded.

"You should pray that your kid doesn't find out she was a pre-wedding baby. Although with Luke's mathematic skills, I doubt the kid ever will."

Marissa and Cindy started laughing.

"This is great." Marissa remarked.

The other two girls nodded. And they all hugged.

"Let's head back." Cindy said, getting up, straightening her dress and heading towards the door.

The two other girls rushed to catch up.

--  
  
All six of them looked like they were going to pass out from boredom. All the teary speeches were so boring and plus categories didn't get interesting until the later part. But then all six of them sat up when they realized which category was next. 

"And here to present the award for Best Actress is Tom Hanks!" The announcer boomed.

Tom Hanks walked onto the stage, waving to everyone in the audience.

"All our nominees this year are young, beautiful, and successful. They have played roles that are classic and mature and far beyond their years, yet they portray them beautifully."

He then turned to the large screen behind him where excerpts of each movie where playing.

"Laura Green, Love and War- . . . Maybe some day we'll be at peace, but for now they're only intent on victory. . . "

"Ava Sebastian, Lost Out At Sea- . . . He just needs to get away. See the clear blue skies, float along the Pacific Ocean. He's going to alone. And that's what he needs, solitude."

"Lison Nease, The Spider's Web- . . . It's so mixed up, everything is just so tangled. We're all in this triangle and love and we're getting heartbroken at every term . . ."

"Scarlett Johansson, Lily- . . . All I need is you. Then I'll be fine. . ."

"Marissa Cooper, Lost Out At Sea- . . . He's so inconsiderate. Leaving, without a note or anything. He's tearing my heart into pieces. . ."

The screen then turned into the regular gold background.

Tom Hanks started to open the envelope.

Seth, Summer, Marissa, Ryan, Cindy, and Luke held their breaths.

"And the winner is . . ."

**.FINIS.**

****

Lol, I tried to leave a cliff-hanger at the end of each chapter. I hope that keeps you in suspense. And no, I'm not doing a sequel. The end is left to your imagination. It has been so much fun doing this. I think this is the most reviews I'll ever get. Thank you so much, and especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!  
  
**Au Revoir.**


End file.
